Skylark in Pirate Land
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: Misfortunes befell on one certain Hibari Kyoya. He could only say, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hibari Kyoya was not a man you would like to mess with. He was the strongest (and still is) of the guardians-

(''Kufufu. I beg to differ,'' said by a certain pineapple head, rolling his eyes.)

-and held the title of the current Vongola 10th Cloud Guardian of the Decimo.

So if the Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, himself get to be bitten to death for accidentally or purposely firing the bazooka at the older man. Then, there is no hope in saving us all.

Pink smoke covered the office whilst Tsuna is paling every seconds that have passed. Realizing what he had just done, he let out a shriek and stuttered.

''H-Hibari-s-san!'' then suddenly followed by another shriek and, ''I'm going to die after 5 minutes!''

Suddenly, his tor- tutor Reborn appeared out of nowhere. ''It would seems like you've sent Hibari 10 years to the future.'' then he shook his head. ''5 years have passed yet you're as no-good as ever.'' evil grin and glint. ''It seems like you lack training even though you're already the boss.''

Cue of another shriek echoing in the mansion.

* * *

Pink smoke dispersed and Hibari's figure was seen. The man growled in pure anger, thoughts were about biting an omnivore to death. He just came back from his long-term mission and was about to hand in his report. The omnivore seemed to have grown fangs to have guts to do this to him.

 _ **I'll bite him to death when I get back,**_ he thought and then added, _**I'll have Tetsuya hand in my reports starting from now on.**_ After all, he could not have this happening to him again.

Finally done with his musings, Hibari got a good look at his surroundings. His brow raised as he noted how strange the entire place was: abandoned buildings and houses, giant green trees with white stripes, bubbles emerging from the ground and floating everywhere.

He could only wonder, _ **Hn. Where am I?**_

* * *

 **Warning! This story will have short chapters (long ones will be rare) and it's inspired by InsaneScriptist's ''Xanxus' Adventure in Parenthood Piracy''. Nowhere as good though. Now can anyone guess where Hibari-san is? Though it might have been pretty obvious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hibari debated mentally whether to just stay put or patrol all over the strange place. Curse it that Hibird wasn't here with him. Why is it again? He growled again.

 _ **Omnivore.**_

It was thought with great malice.

* * *

From very far far away in a certain mansion, the temperature of the office of the Decimo went down a couple of degrees. Tsuna shuddered.

''It's Hibari-san!'' he whimpered. ''He's cursing me.'' Such thought scared him.

''5 minutes in almost over, Dame-Tsuna. You only have 2 minutes left to live. Perhaps I should reserve you a hospital room?'' Reborn said.

 _ **I doubt it,**_ Tsuna thought. _**I might need a coffin instead.**_

''I can prepare one too,'' Reborn said, reading his mind.

* * *

Finally, he just decided to stay put as patrolling won't do good to him anymore as there's little time left before he go back. He went to a nearby comfortable place and decided to nap. Typical Hibari.

A mile away from him, a man grins like a mad man. He had a syringe with a suspicious substance in it.

* * *

 **I did warn you lot about short chapters, right? Hibari-san is hard to write without making him OOC that's why. I'll try to make it longer in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When Hibari woke up, he was greeted with a so unfamiliar scenery. The place was dark and he could feel a collar on his neck and cuffs on his wrists.

He doubt he was back at the Mansion. Otherwise, he shouldn't be collared like a slave which he knows doesn't apply in mafia anymore. After all, cuffs were enough and he was a living witness and proof to that.

As he glanced all over the place, he noticed that he was inside a prison along with other herbivores. They had grim looks in their faces. When he looked at his other side, his eyes widened at sight. There was this old herbivore with round glasses and a big herbivore. A big giant herbivore.

''Wao.'' he said before his eyes returned to their normal state- narrow and cold.

Hibari ignored the giant herbivore for the entire time. He doesn't need useless thoughts invade his head at the moment as he should be focusing on this certain matter: He wasn't back yet at his time. Even though he has felt it has been passed mere 5 minutes. Deciding, he asked the old white-haired herbivore as to he was the nearest person.''Where am I and how long have I been here, herbivore?''

''Herbivore? As much as I know, I eat meat. Shouldn't I be a omnivore?'' Hibari glared at the old herbivore who seemed to be unfazed and even have guts to laugh it off. ''Well, You are at the backstage of a Human Auction house. You've been brought here for about 20 minutes ago, young lad.''

* * *

''Reborn, uh... Is it just me or 5 minutes is really, really slow?'' Tsuna asked, nervously.

''20 minutes have passed already, Dame-Tsuna. It seems you get to live a little longer.'' Reborn said.

'' ** _That's not the point!_** '' Tsuna said. He was worried for his guardian even though as soon as the 21 years old man get back, he would be after his life.

''It would seem like you turned out to be a masochist too!'' the 6 year old said. ''I didn't know you like bitten to death that much.''

'' ** _Am not and I don't!_** ''

* * *

 **There goes Chapter Three! Did you expect it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hibari's brows furrowed. Human Auction? He have never heard of such thing before. He noted to himself to let Kusakabe investigate it when he comes back. Suddenly, he froze (unnoticed by others aside from the old herbivore) when heard how long he had been here. The only thing he could think was the word _**malfunction**_.

Slowly, he narrowed his eyes even more, gritting his teeth slightly. Killer intent spiked all over the place. The old herbivore looked amused while the giant herbivore kept an indifferent face, other 'slave-to-be's shivered in fear, scurrying away from the enraged male.

'' _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi,**_ '' he spat with his baritone voice, softly that he was the only one who heard it. The 'I-will-bite-you-to-death' threat was left inaudible.

''Now, now. Don't get too energetic.'' the old man said. Hibari glared at him. Again, the elderly seemed to be unfazed.

''Let me go!'' a woman's voice echoed all throughout as she struggles. Everyone's attention was on her.

Hibari glanced at the newcomer (he was uninterested but annoyed at the loud voice) and widened his eyes on sight.

Just where in six hells is he?!

* * *

''Do you have any candidate on mind?'' Reborn asked.

''What candidate?'' Tsuna asked, frowning.

''For Vongola Eleventh seat.'' Reborn replied.

'' _ **Don't go killing me off yet!**_ ''

* * *

 **Another short chapter! Guess what/who did he see?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hibari really doubt that he is in the future. He even highly doubts that he is still in his world. Are you telling him that mermaids actually exist and that they got discovered ten years later from his time? No. He doesn't believe shits like that. Same goes for the giant.

His musings were cut short as he felt a wave of power. He watched as the people restraining the mer- **woman** (he still refuses to believe it) started to foam on their mouths and collapse.

''They shouldn't manhandle a lady like that,'' the old herbivore near him said. The giant herbivore looked at the elderly.

''Just who are you, old man?'' he asked.

''Just an old ship coater, Rayleigh,'' he replied with a laugh.

Hibari looked at the old herbi- carnivore in a new light. As that's why there's a promotion. The wave of power came from him, he felt it though he almost missed it. The elderly, Rayleigh, was a carnivore in his standards. Now to think of it, the man seemed to look strong even though his hair were graying (or turning white).

''Fight me,'' Hibari said almost immediately.

''Seems like someone doesn't care where to fight or what the circumstances are,'' Rayleigh said. ''You sure you don't want to get out of here first, young man? And I don't see myself as a befitting opponent as you looked promising to me. Tell me, are you a pirate?''

Hibari simply rose a brow at his words. Pirate?

''Your face tells me you're not.'' Rayleigh said, amused. It would seem to him that the other doesn't know about pirates at all from the face and the hidden emotions the young man was making.

Confusion was an understatement to what Hibari was feeling. He may be not attending his classes back at middle school and high school but he was quite knowledgeable about things. After all, he was born with an intellectual mind together with his fighting prowess. He wasn't as low as brutes who just use their strength and power.

Pirates were known at long past. Is he implying I didn't travel to the future but the contrary? Hibari thought. That would make sense. ''Carnivore, country. Date.'' he demanded.

''Not much of a talker, huh.'' Rayleigh stroked his beard. ''And carnivore? What an interesting young man you are.''

''Answer.''

''Alright, alright. You're at Sabaody Archipelago and today is...''

''Sabaody Archipelago.''

''Yes. You haven't heard of it? How strange.'' Rayleigh said.

 _ **There's no Sabaody in the records, history or anything,**_ Hibari said mentally and found it strange.

Hibari found out moments later that he still had his tonfas in his secret hiding place and also found out about the fact the bomb collar on his neck would explode when he would attempt to escape or something.

''Now. Don't worry,'' the old man said. ''You might end up with good owners.''

Well, Hibari doesn't like the sound of that. Typically hellajuva not. He was the cloud: aloof, unchained and unhindered. Even Sawada Tsunayoshi haven't tried to tame him. What made you say he's going to let others do that?

''I'm going to bite them to death.'' Hibari said with finality. Rayleigh just smiled, amused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Slave-to-bes were all silent. They all have grim faces as they looked down at the floor. They knew that the Auction has started. The Human Auction's staffs were scurrying around. A moments later the starting item was taken away. It brought grim faces.

Meanwhile, Hibari remained composed as ever in his stoic face. His head were filled with herbivores and an omnivore to be bitten to death. Wait. Add a carnivore to that. The carnivore may be old but still a carnivore just like how the infant- now a boy - has been. Speaking of the elderly...

''You seemed to be calm, young man,'' Rayleigh said. ''Now to think of it, I don't know your name.''

''Hn. Fight me and you'll know,'' Hibari said. Whilst he wasn't as bloodthirsty as he was back then at middle school, he can't help but to be thrilled. After all, days have gone peaceful since Tsuna took the reign. That resulted to almost no herbivores to be bitten. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a busy person, so he couldn't demand for a fight or even a spar.

''I would heed that if you can get out here somehow,'' Rayleigh said. A challenge.

Hibari smirked. Oh, he's going to have a field day.

Time passed and plenty have been sold already. All was left in the cage were few others to be sold tomorrow, the mer- **woman** , the old carnivore, giant herbivore, a captain herbivore who was scared in his wits, shaking and mumbling and lastly, Hibari (apparently, he was one of the items to be sold in a good price).

The skylark closed his eyes and leaned on the wall. He was still confused in where the hell he was. He just wish that the omnivore found a way to get him back or else...

* * *

Tsuna shuddered as he sat at the corner of the office. He was crying 'anime'ishly. ''What to do~''

Reborn, again, appeared as he disappeared earlier. ''Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna. I have a report to make to you.'' Tsuna raised a brow. ''Apparently, Giannini did some couple of twirls, etc. on the bazooka.''

Tsuna blinked for a moment. ''This situation is more serious than we have thought,'' he banged his head to the wall.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! This week has been busy. My teacher was unfair to our class. Giving us 4 assignments each day in his subject just because he is angry. It wasn't the whole class that got him angry but just a few people! Not including me of course. Then other subjects got their own projects for us. Really hectic! It kind of extinuish my motivation and mentally tiring me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hibari stood at the center of the stage, not heeding the stares that he was receiving. As he observed the disgustingly enthusiastic herbivores, he noted the old ('theater'ish, 'play'ish, 'opera'ish) western clothes they wore, telling him that they were some sort of nobles.

As time slowly ticked, his patience was slowly thinning at a dangerous pace as he watched herbivores bid on him... He is cloud and will always be! No restraints shall be put onto him.

 _ **I shall bite them to death as soon as I get this stupid collar off me,**_ he thought. For now he is going to stay low as much as possible and that is without biting herbivores to death. Now... **_Keys. I doubt that this flashy herbivore have it._**

(''Flashy? Did somebody called me?'' said a certain clown with big red nose. ''And WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HERBIVORE YOU BASTARD?!)

 _ **Otherwise, this herbivore would have been long bitten to death,**_ Hibari stared nonchalantly as possible, not to show his anger and glare at every offending herbivores.

* * *

''This kind of thing doesn't really surprise me anymore,'' a man let out a breath. He had a black hair and grey eyes. ''Nobles, nobles, nobles.'' he shook his head in a disapproving manner. ''Though, I wonder where they get him. You don't get much pretty male faces on sale.''

''Uh. Captain,'' a hatted red-head in a white suit asked. ''Are you interested-''

''No, Shachi-ya,'' replied the captain. ''I'm not gay. Imply once more and I will decapitate you.'' Shachi let out a squeak. ''But on the other hand, he looks strong.''

''Really, Captain?'' his crew mate wearing a hat with a word PENGUIN imprinted on it tilted his head. ''He just look handsome to me.''

''Captain is more handsome!'' a white bear wearing an orange suit exclaimed. ''... Sorry.''

''Don't apologize!'' Shachi and Penguin whispered-shouted.

* * *

''The whole thing's getting boring,'' a certain red-head said. ''No one's interesting enough for me to buy.''

''Are we going to stay albeit longer, Kid?'' a masked mas asked.

Kid hummed. ''We're staying, Killer. Since the Straw Hats are here, their captain might turn up soon.''

''Thought so,'' Killer sighed. It was just another of his captain's whims again.

* * *

A crowd of standing people by the further most back looked ready to kill. Their thoughts were all about getting their mermaid back to their side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Hibari's eyes were slowly narrowing as he heard the mallet pounding, indicating that he was already 'sold'.

Lame guards who were wearing a disgusting fashion escorted him back to the side of the stage, away from onlookers sight.

Okay, for the second thought, he doesn't like that thought of being sold and being the patient person he doesn't want to be. After all, he goes ''Break the rule and I'll bite you to death.''

Hibari gave his escorts a harsh push at the sides. He kicked the left one unconscious whilst he turned to get at the herbivore on his right side's back and strangled him with the chains of his cuffs.

''Keys.'' he demanded.

Rather than giving Hibari what he wanted, the herbivore began to make strangled sounds. The skylark gave out an irate sigh and loosened his grip.

''Now speak.''

The herbivore complied out of fear. As soon as Hibari got what he wanted, he knocked the herbivore out, ignoring the scared looks he was receiving from the slaves. Hibari, then, took strides towards the location the keys. Miraculously, avoiding other guards. Meanwhile all of this happened on his part, he was unaware of the chaos outside.

* * *

Most woman and couple of men audiences screamed as the next item dropped on the floor with droplets of blood evident running down his mouth.''So the fool bit his tongue,'' Kid clicked

his tongue as he shook his head in disapproval. Killer just said nothing, his emotions covered by his mask.

Meanwhile near them were the Straw Hats who were looking at the scene with all seriousness.

''Why would he do that?'' Chopper asked, not liking the scene a bit.

''I guess he decided that he doesn't want to live a life as a slave so he just wanted to end his life.'' Black leg Sanji answered.

''Camie,'' Papagg muttered with all anxiety. Nami who noticed reassured the starfish.

''Don't worry! We will get her back! This isn't about money but about a friend.''

* * *

Trafalgar Law didn't say anything in his seat. Nothing surprises him anymore. In life there were choices. He knows what the man did was one of it.

* * *

 **I guess I managed two short chapters this day. I am so tired that I don't want to go to school anymore and stay bedridden.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When a certain Monkey D. Luffy crashed in the Auction house, he didn't expect half dead bodies around, noble stuck at the right and left sides of the building; crowding and a free Hibari about to hit a tenryuubito.

(Apparently, as soon as the prefect got himself out of everything, he went and started his field day.)

''Uh?'' Luffy tilted his head. He was totally confused.

''What the heck, Luffy?! What got you so hyped up returning to Sunny?'' Roronoa Zoro exclaimed. It took a minute before he realized where he was. ''Where are we?'' he glanced around.

''Luffy!'' Nami exclaimed. ''Even Zoro!''

Luffy turned to his friends. ''Oh everyone! Where's Camie?''

''She haven't been brought out yet,'' Hachi replied. Luffy hummed. Zoro stayed silent.

* * *

''He did arrived, Killer...'' Kid grinned. ''Straw Hat Luffy, 300,000,000 berries!''

''Yes and we should probably need to move out or at least stop that guy from beating the tenryuubito,'' Killer pointed at Hibari.

''Not our business,'' Kid said. ''Where's the fun in that?''

''It will soon be ours too if they will call for an admiral,'' Killer said. ''And there's no fun having an admiral behind our tracks. I hope you haven't forgotten that.''

* * *

Hibari was incredibly annoyed as a fat astronaut herbivore attempted to shoot him. Other herbivores have decided to flee on to the walls as he grabbed the annoying herbivore by the suit.

''You lowly human, how dare you touch me with your filthy hands!''

Hibari could have snorted at the statement but decided to take action by biting him to death with one strike of his tonfa. The tenryubito had been terribly weak that he fell K.O that second he had been ex-prefect dropped the body in digust. He hated how weak the herbivore was. Weaker than the herbivores he had seen in his life. This herb- **thing** didn't deserve the standing that he gave. He was lower than a herbivore, Hibari thought. Then, he made it a personal mission to look for the term.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Saint Rosward had long called for an admiral as soon as his eldest got assaulted by a mere human- a slave no less. Though he didn't last a second as soon as a fist greeted his face and sent him flying quite a distance.

Hibari widened his eyes a little as an arm- he couldn't believe it- stretched passed his side. He followed the arm with his eyes and saw a straw hat not-herbivore.

''Hey,'' Luffy started. ''I like you. Wanna join my crew?'' Straw hats made spluttering faces.

''LUFFY?!'' they all narrowed his eyes. The invitation was for him. Typical Hibari- ''No. I don't want to waste time with herbivores like you.'' -said.

''Hah. He rejected you, Straw Hat,'' Kid laughed. ''You. Wanna join mine instead?'' he gestured at Hibari who narrowed his eyes, same way as he did to Luffy, not verbally saying ''no''.

''He doesn't want to enter yours either, Eustass-ya,'' Law said.

''He doesn't look like he'd want to follow an insomniac like you too,'' Kid said. ''You're aiming for him too, aren't you, Trafalgar Law?''

Hibari showed no emotion as pirates seemed to fight over his loyalty and service. He already figured it out long ago that he wasn't anywhere near the future or his timeline considering the things he had observed. Nobles, mentions of pirates and crews, giants and mermaids... So far his day had been extraordinary. His past was a routine of biting herbivores to death- albeit saner days he had been before meeting the omnivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who seemed to have trouble on his trail though he did not mind as long as there was a satisfying opponent for him to bite- totally not a disappointment on his part. He totally enjoyed the trouble that seemed to chase his sky if only albeit of annoying when they had to crowd for meetings and finally, having enough of the argument, he turned to the entrance and walked. He doesn't have time for this. He had to go back to his timeline as fast as possible to bite the omnivore as much as possible as he have a reason to... Well, on the other hand, he'll return to Italy after biting the new-found carnivore to death.

* * *

 **Review for motivation and before I forget... This story's a second priority of mine. Thank you for follows and favorites BTW. Also, reviews...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hibari stalked out the auction house without alerting anyone. Well, only to meet bunch of marines. Hibari openly snarled at the sight. He had enough of this trouble unless- he glanced at every faces -there's a worthy opponent which is evidently none.

''Black hair and steel blue eyes. He's the target, Captain!''

''I see. Aim your cannons, men!'' the captain of the squad ordered. He turned to Hibari. ''Surrender! Unless you wish to meet the admiral...''

Hibari paid no heed and opened three boxes with his flames. He had taken to bring boxes with him to annihilate weakling. Totally handy for him...

Three Vongola hedgehogs appeared in front of him. Hibari made a silent order and the three went and made harvoc, knocking the marines- all of them -out.

Hibari 'hn'ed before walking away. He had to gather plenty of information as much as possible.

* * *

Sabaody Archipelago. Sabaody Archipelago...

Hibari, now, knew why it was called whole place was connected with bridges and he had yet to find a town because the damn place was big.

A loud explosion interrupted his there was chaos, there are herbivores. He, then, made long strides to the location of the commotion.

* * *

 **Three reviews made me happy that I was able to write a chapter despite of every night nightmares of Physics... Yes, shower me more reviews and I might just update every day. (To make up with the shortness).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hibari gracefully dodged the crowd of herbivores who were rushing to escape. He noticed how terrified the whole population was. He could hear shouts about how the marines are here and as well as the admiral...

Needless to say, the cloud continued his strides towards the center of the town.

Moments later, he could see a fountain which is no doubt, the center. He noted the damaged surroundings and saw an overly-muscled herbivore with wing props attached on his back, a scare crow-like being, a bear cosplayer herbivore holding a bible, a ridiculously tall herbivore who wore a white cape with the kanji that said he was an admiral and a X-scarred herbivore who seemed to be sanest within the group. On one of the roof tops, he could see some oddly limbed herbivore.

The ex-prefect could also note some injuries at some herbivores and he could only conclude one thing...

 ** _... A fight..._**

* * *

 **While I'm really happy to read those 6 reviews, Karma really had to step up and ruin things making me busier than before. There goes my plan to update everyday... Sorry about that. Next chapter might be up later or tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hibari did nothing to make his presence to be known and watched every thing from the shadows. The group seemed to be conversing to each other. Then suddenly, the ridiculously tall herbivore moved infront of the scare crow with a flash. Then, light came out of his hands flashing it near the scare crow's eyes, blinding him. The ridiculously tall herbivore raised his left hand and beams of light shot out of his index finger, hitting the scare crow many times. It didn't seem to take damage but mini dolls sprouted from the scare crow.

Hibari brightened at the discovery. Another carnivore! He licked lips. The light might have been sun flames.

He grinned and took his tonfa out and rushed towards the group of pirates and admiral.

* * *

When Admiral Kizaru, other wise known as Borsalino, was about to deliver the final blow to the pirate Basil Hawkins who was one of the Eleven Supernovas, a blur got between him and the pirate. The blur revealed itself as a black-haired man wearing black suit with purple under shirt. He was looking at the admiral like how predators hunt their preys.

''I'll bite you to death,'' he said as he swung his tonfa, only to go through the Yellow Monkey's body.

Hibari widened his eyes. Flames don't make your bodies like this. And then, in a flash, he was kicked to some building by the same person he assaulted.

''Hm? Who was that?'' Kizaru asked. ''You know him, dear Basil?''

''No,'' the man replied, ''but it would seem that my cards were right again.''

Kizaru, then, exploded suddenly after a few drum beats. Music can be heard in the air.

* * *

Hibari went out of the debris and spat blood. Everything was really confusing. If he had been truly in the past, that would be a joke. A giant, mermaid... He could understand but, a man made of light... Of _ **light**_!Something was wrong. Really, the world's wrong...

Hibari widened his eyes albeit. Why hadn't he thought of it? He's in the wrong world!

 ** _It would really make sense,_** Hibari thought. **_This means that marshmallow herbivore is also at fault._**

* * *

''YOU WHAT?!''

''Ehehe.'' Giannini scratched his head in a sheepish and apologetic manner. ''Sorry, Tenth.''

''YOU ADDED BYAKURAN'S FLAMES ON IT?!''

''Y-yes but it was his idea.''

''I don't care who's idea was that,'' Tsuna said. '' The problem is that Hibari-san got hit by the bazooka and he's not yet back!'' Giannini paled and began to sweat.

* * *

Hibari ran towards the center of the town again. He was eager. He was at a world where most people are strong unlike his own world...

As soon as Hibari got back, a few players have been missing. The admiral was gone, also the weird-limbed herbivore. The people present were only the bible carrying herbivore, overly muscled herbivore, scare crow being which seemed to transform into a person and the sane herbivore. Three were against the bear herbivore.

* * *

Urogue the Mad Monk smashed a pillar to the so called Shichibukai. However it didn't even make much damage. X Drake swung his sword but was blocked by the Shichibukai's right hand.

''So this is the government's proud Pacifista,'' he said.

''Pacifista?'' curiosity laced Hawkin's voice.

''Yes,'' Drake said. ''Before I left the marines, I've heard about them. They are weapons developed by the greatest scientist, Dr. Vega Punk.''

''Oh?'' Urogue said. ''So we are not facing Bartholomeo Kuma but robots in his splitting image.''

''Even if this is the real one, I doubt that we can put a candle to him,'' Drake said. ''Warlords are Warlords for a reason. We can't defeat them easily.''

''Yet I read about a 30,000,000 beli pirate defeating one earning a 100,000,000 bounty,'' Hawkins said.

''Straw Hat Luffy,'' Urogue and Drake chorused.

''I can't wait to meet that fellow,'' the monk said, smiling. ''He really gets on the World Government's nerves.''

''You can meet him if we're able to survive this ordeal,'' Drake said.

''Herbivores,'' Hibari addressed. They didn't deserve a promotion yet. ''Where's that carnivore?'' Slowly, the three pirate pirates looked at him, confused.

Then, Hawkins spoke up, ''Are you talking about the Admiral Kizaru?''

''Wait, you were that man that got into the admiral's way,'' Urogue realized. ''You're a strong fellow to be able to stand after that kick from the marine admiral.''

''Hn.'' Hibari said.

''He went off to the Straw Hats,'' Drake said. ''After all, they started trouble against the World Nobles.''

At the mention of 'straw hat', Hibari's eyes glinted in recognition.

The long forgotten Pacifista scanned over Hibari. Eyes detected unknown yet was a target also. The Pacifista opened its mouth and fired a beam at the ex-prefect.

Hibari dodged at the side easily. The weapon began to attack continuously, ignoring the three captains.

''Its ignoring us.''

''Seems like it.''

''Somehow it irks me a lot.''

''Slightly here.''

* * *

''Uncle Kizaru, you're late!''

''Sorry, sorry. So we're pursuing off the Straw Hats?''

''Ah, no,'' Sentoumaru said. ''Apparently, It wasn't them who started it. Here,'' he handed a picture. ''It was just sent a while ago.''

Kizaru's eyes widened. ''Oh my.''

''You know him, Uncle?''

''I just kicked this man while ago.''

On the picture was a black-haired man, holding two silver tonfa, grinning like a vicious animal.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of action. Since I've been missing for 2 weeks, I thought I should lengthen this chapter up. Still, WARNING: This story will have short chapters (long ones will be rare). I suck at fighting scenes by the way so I'm not so sure if I'll be able to write a scene with proper action. The reason why I'm missing is at my profile in case you didn't know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

''Be careful, young man,'' Urogue warned. ''That thing's to...'' he soon trailed off as he saw Hibari attacked the Pacifista ferociously until it broke and explode. ''... ugh.''

''Hn.'' Hibari grunted. He didn't find it strong at all. Gola Mosca that Spanner developed was more tough. The machinery that the Vongola inventors made were flame resistant and could withstand most stikes of the guardians. Unlike the future they have been, these Gola Moscas were now acting as most of their defense considering that the guardians aren't much present in the mansion. Now going back, ''Give me the direction where he went.''

 _ **This** **guy,**_ the three captains thought, **_is_ _so_ _demanding_ _!_**

''He... He went that way,'' Drake pointed at a certain direction. Hibari just gave him a grunt before turning to the direction he was given.

It was until the ex-prefect have gone out of their sights, Hawkins spoke again saying, ''My cards says that Grand Line would be up for new storms.''

 _ **Whatever that means they should brace themselves.**_

* * *

Hibari once again set out, this time, to locate a certain admiral. He wasn't about to let this opportunity go. This place was albeit the heaven he wants. The strong creatures, strong opponents. Perhaps he had been born at the wrong world. This was where a strong carnivore like him belong...

Hibari shook his head. No, he wasn't going to cheat on Namimori. But any ways, he'll just savour the times- the fights- he spent here. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Hibari once again trailed the path to the Auction House he had been. If the herbivores from earlier said the truth, that his prey was after that straw hat herbivore, they should be in some where near. It had been roughly an hour since he left the disgusting shop, no doubt that the others left inside followed him out.

Suddenly, an explosion caught his attention. It was albeit far away from his position. But he was taking his chance. It could be his prey from what he thought.

* * *

''This warlord,'' Kid growled as he began to attract weapons once again. Marines that caught up with them were good benefactors of weapons. ''How annoying.''

Law's mouth was pressed into a thin line as he observed the supposedly 'warlord' they have been facing. He have his suspicions. He have to work his wonders. ''Room,'' he chanted. A blue film expanded from the Surgeon of Death's hand. It surrounded the surgeon, the patient and the burden.

(Kid: OI!)

It stopped expanding as Law deemed it to be enough. Unsheathing his weapon, Kikoku, he slashed the air.

''Where and what the heck are you aiming, Trafalgar?!'' Kid said as he went out of the way. He might not have seen it so clearly earlier but he knows the effects of it, he doesn't want to become one of disembodied victims of his.

''Hm? You were there, Eustass-ya? I didn't notice at all,'' said the mocking voice of Law. ''Pardon.''

''You bas-''

''Now for you, Bear-ya,'' Law ignored Kid and looked at the floating halves of the 'warlord'. ''Or is it a Pacifista?''

''Pacifista?''

''Yeah,'' Law said. ''I heard that the covernment have been making human weapons and besides, Bartholomeo Kuma-ya is the user of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi yet we did not see any paws.''

''You mean,'' Kid did not continue as Law finished it for him.

''We've been fighting the fake all along.''

Both crews minus their captains exclaimed loud. They had a really defeating him and yet him was an it all along. If they faced the real one now...

The crews' musings were cut short as a figure appeared before them.

''Hn. He's not here,'' Hibari said as he observed the surroundings. He turned to the two captains. ''Herbivores,'' he addresed them. ''Where's the other herbivore?''

Law's (and Kid's [if he had one]) brow twitched. ''I believe you are referring to Straw Hat-ya,'' he said. How he knew? He just knew. ''He's not here with us.''

''Don't tell me you're going to join his crew?'' Kid eyed the skylark suspiciously.

''Herbivore, speak nonsense and I'll bite you to death,'' Hibari said. He turned his back to them and walked away.

A minute after that, respective crews ushered their captains away to escape. Meanwhile Eustass and his crew ran towards their ship, Law on the otherhand wouldn't budge.

''I'm kind of curious,'' he said. ''Bepo, you guys return to the submarine and submerge now. Don't emerge until I said so.''

''B-But Captain,'' Bepo, the vice captain and also a white fuzzy bear, tried to change his captain's order.

''This is an order,'' Law said. ''Now go!'' Bepo and the remaining others looked at each other before relucantly following the orders. Law watched them go before placing his hands on his pockets and turned to the direction where Hibari went.

* * *

 **Hi folks! Another long chapter update and I don't know how I did it! And on the contrary, I feel like the latest chapter of One Piece in Another Sense have a shortened chapter update. I'm really happy about the amount of reviews and WHEN THE HECK DID THE FOLLOWS REACHED 60? I didn't see it at all until now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hibari couldn't believe on his eyes for a moment. Surely, after plenty of turns in searching for his prey (which he had yet to find), he just stumbled upon the prey of his prey. But that wasn't the problem at all. Main issue was that ** _they were fucking disappearing after a rather familiar herbivore struck them with his hand._**

Before Hibari could analyse anything, he felt a presence above him.

''Found you~'' the admiral's voice resounded through out the air.

Hibari instinctively jumped away from his position. It was proved to be the right thing to do as the admiral's leg struck the place where he had been previously.

''Hm~'' the yellow monkey hummed. ''You're really not a typical civilian,'' he said, ''neither you are a pirate. Say, you wanna join the marines?''

Hibari had gone as a prefect to a mafiosi and he wasn't turning into marine any time soon. Rather than answering, he did what he would normally do.

''I'll bite you to death,'' he said and attacked.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was a cautious man despite of his reckless tendencies. Unlike a certain supernova, his actions were well-thought, taking in the consequences each would result.

As soon as he found the ex-prefect, he immediately hid himself behind a root of the man groove. He watched as the carnivore attacked with ferocious strikes. _**Those strikes are powerful,**_ Law mused. _**Though, they aren't hitting their target.**_ He watched as the tonfa strike through the admiral's body. ''Hm, He'll be killed at this rate.'' he mumbled. ''He can be a great asset in the near future.''

* * *

The cloud was getting frustrated. None of his attacks were able to hit. It was as if the man he was attacking was made out of of frustration, he took out a box. Borsilino's eyebrow rose. What could it possibly be?

Hibari lit his ring. Purple flames bursted in to life and flared brightly. Kizaru stepped back in caution. But before Hibari could even plunge his ring in the box, suddenly, he found himself teleported in front of the spotted herbivore from earlier.

'' **Room: Shambles,** '' he heard the herbivore mumble. What it meant was the least of his worries right now. He was quite pissed that someone interfered with his fight.

''W-''

''You should be quiet, tonfa-ya,'' Law said. ''Otherwise, the admiral would find us.''

''You interfered with my fight,'' Hibari said in a low volume, threatening voice.

''Of course,'' Law said. ''I just did you a favour. I doubt a superhuman like you would be able to win against a logia user.''

What a logia user was, Hibari doesn't know. Maybe it was related to the strange occurence with the admiral's body. But he figured he'll be knowing that later after biting herbivores to death or he could just acquire information from the old herbivore...

''We should go,'' Law said.

''Do not order me around,'' Hibari glared at the surgeon.

 _ **What a troublesome guy,**_ Law concluded.

* * *

 **There! I'm done. Nothing interesting but review on your way out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hibari spent his week with the Heart Pirates. He didn't talk to the crew aside from Law. He had the surgeon to tell him about this strange world, much to the surgeon's confusion. With his source filling him up information ranging from the sea called Grand Line to the information about the pirates and marines and their powers. Recently, he was told about a war going to happened today. He was literally forced to come otherwise the spotted hat herbivore would cut him up again. The first hadn't been a pleasant experience for him.

Hibari grunted as he stared at the screen. There were crowding at the ground. Law had been thoughtful to pick a place above the ground, away from those of the press.

The whole war had been totally surreal to him. It was unbelievable when suddenly, a ship emerged from the deepest of the seas, a giant ogre herbivore were included and a certain herbivore which he swore disappeared from his sight a week ago had a flashy entrance by the air.

And... Is that a a gravity-defying-haired herbivore? Hibari twitched.

''Oi, spotted herbivore,'' Hibari ordered, ''take me there.''

''Don't order me around, tonfa-ya,'' Law said with a tick mark on his forehead. ''Besides, I was going to. Straw Hat-ya can't die there yet.''

It took a minute before it dawned on the crew. ''EHHHHHHHHHH?!'' they exclaimed but it was too late for that.

* * *

 **And I'm back with short chapters. If there are readers here who also read my other stories, here's a catch:**

 **I won't be updating others until I'm done with this and One Piece in Another Sense. The latter will be on temporary Hiatus because I'm stuck with the new character.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been an utter failure for 13 years of his life. Now he was 18, he was a changed man. He was the unlikely of what he had been at the past. He was rarely clumsy... Until he got the bazooka on his hands, resulting his cloud guardian off to the so what he thought. He just had been told of the complications made on the bazooka, not to mention, it was made Giannini himself. The just hearing inventor's name made Tsuna pale even more and have an headache with overflowing dread...Tsuna gave a frustrated sound as he ruffled his hair. Panic was evident as well as anxiousness. The ex-prefect might kill him as soon as he came back but it didn't matter for now.

 _ **What happened to, Hibari-san?!**_ He thought as he paced around his office. _**It's almost a day!**_ 'What if...' situations, then, formulated in his mind.

Under deep inside his musing, he didn't notice the door of his office open, two five year olds chasing each other. One was a cow suited brat, Lambo, holding the suspicious modified bazooka. The other was Ipin, Fon's student.

''Lambo! Return that now!''

''This is Lambo-san's,'' the cow stuck out a tongue until tripped.

 **POOF!T**

he 10th boss was gone. He was off to an adventure himself.

* * *

Pink smoke vanished a moment later. Tsuna let out a cough. He, then, observed his surroundings. Tsuna twitched as he saw a gist on to where he was exactly.

''Who are you?!'' a man half dressed and injured demanded. He had freckles in his face and tattoos on his back and arm.

 _ **Why the heck am I inside a jail?!**_

''How did you get in here?!''

 _ **Did I get caught by the police somewhere in the future?**_

''Answer me damn it!''

 ** _Wait! Byakuran's flames have something to do with this so I'm in a different world right now?_**

''Ace-kun, calm down,'' a man with blue skin and, strangely, a gill-like marks on the neck said.

Tsuna, then finally, turned to them and asked, ''I'm sorry could you tell me where I am?''

The man with freckles, Portgas D. Ace, twitched. ''You,'' he started, ''don't know where we are?'' Tsuna shook his head.

''I could pretty much guess we are at a prison. Which prison is this?''

Ace looked at the other occupant, Jinbe who looked back. Ace once again looked at Tsuna.

''We're at Impel Down.''

''S-Sorry?''

* * *

''Hide, Tsuna-kun,'' Jinbei said. ''Otherwise, they're going to lock you up too.''

''Eh?''''They'll be coming for me,'' Ace said. ''I'm going to be executed after all.''

Tsuna's brows furrowed. ''Such a nice guy like you?''

''The government is shit in many degrees,'' Ace said. ''When you're a pirate, in other's eyes, you'll always be the villain.'' But Ace exactly knew why he was going to be executed.

An hour earlier after Tsuna arrived, Ace and Jinbei suddenly found themselves filling the brunet in about everything in the world.

'' _ **I'm from another world** **,**_ '' Tsuna claimed earlier.

Ace and Jinbei found it hard to believe at first but the brunet's expressions were genuine.

''B-'' Tsuna wanted to say something however Ace interrupted him.

''Okay, Tsuna,'' Ace said. ''Earlier, one of the warlords, Boa Hancock came to visit me and told me Luffy was here to break me out.''

''Luffy? Your brother?'' Tsuna repeated in question. ''Warlord is also Jinbei-san's position, isn't it?''

''Yes. I want you help him please. Help him to get away from here,'' Ace pleaded. ''I don't care about my own life here but Luffy... He has a dream to fulfill.''

Tsuna frowned at the words that Ace spoke. ''Ace-san, you may not care about your life but I'm sure Luffy does.''

''I know. But I want you to promise you're going to help him out **_even if you're a weakling or something. I don't know what your capabilities and such yet but something's telling me I can trust you._** '' Last part remained as a thought.

''I promise,'' Tsuna said. **_I'm going to help you out too, Ace-san._**

Ace gave out a smile. ''That somehow reassured me.''

''Hide, Tsuna-kun,'' Jinbei said.

''Yes, Jinbei-san!'' Tsuna said. He looked at his ring and closed his eyes. A small indigo flame lit up. Slowly, Tsuna's eyes opened and he casted a simple illusion. He made it look like he was part of the wall few meters beside Ace.

Tsuna's flames were the sky flames but he also possessed little of the a few others. One of them was the mist flames. As soon as Reborn knew them, he immediately had Tsuna trained by Mukuro and Mammon. Money wasn't an issue afterall.

Now going back. Ace and Jinbei's eyes widened. Tsuna just disappeared in their view.

''How did you do that?'' Ace asked. He knew the other was still there because he could feel his aura.

''It seems like powers in your world differs from ours,'' Jinbei said. ''I take that devil fruits don't exist there.''

''They don't,'' Tsuna said.

Moments later, footsteps were now heard and they were coming nearer and nearer to their cell.

* * *

''Where's Ace?'' a boy with a straw hat asked.

''Ace-kun was already taken to be shipped to Marineford,'' Jinbei said.

''We were too late,'' A man with an unusual size of head said with 'v's in his accent.

Meanwhile, from where Tsuna was hidding, he was hyperventilating. _**What's with these weird people? How is it possible to have a big head like that? Is that an okama? That straw hat...**_

''Are you Luffy?!'' Tsuna dropped his illusion.

''Whoa? Where did you come from? Your hair looks awesome! Join my crew.''

Tsuna face palmed. **_This is really Luffy._**

''Will you save Ace-san with me?'' he asked. Luffy turned serious.

''Ace's friend?'' Luffy asked.

''We just met earlier,'' Tsuna admitted. ''But I consider myself as one.''

Luffy grinned. ''Then, let's go!''

''Wait, can we free Jinbei-san?'' Tsuna asked. ''He's a friend of Ace-san too.''

''Jinbei the warlord?'' the one with the large head asked.

''So he's a warlord?'' Luffy turned to Tsuna. The brunet nodded. ''I don't care if he's a warlord or not. Can we free him, Iva-chan?''

''Inazuma,'' Ivankov said. A man with scissor hands, hair coloured half with orange and white walked forward. Tsuna gaped at the sight. Inazuma easily cut through the stone as if it was paper.

* * *

Breaking out of Impel Down was hard. Not when it is hell itself. It's warden was a poison man. Totally the perfect match for Bianchi.

They were facing a dead end. Magellan was onto them with his sure kill poison.

Tsuna could eaily propell himself with his gloves but... _**What of the others?**_

Suddenly, Luffy called out onto everyone, shouting to them to grab onto Iva who somehow got his head grow bigger than ever.

 ** _How could that help us?_** Tsuna thought. Despite of that, he did what Luffy told them to.

Something unbelievable happened. Iva winked and suddenly they were on the air above the sea. With the danger of falling down and sink, everyone screamed. But it never happened. A whale shark- plenty of whale sharks came to their rescue. Iva bounced on them until they reached the stolen marine ship.

Tsuna staggered on the ship and thought, **_This world's gonna be the death of me..._**

* * *

War. There was a freaking war because of Portgas D. Ace. Tsuna doesn't want any war. That's why as the boss of Vongola, he strived hard to have peace on the mafia society.

And definitely, he was sure that falling from the top of the frozen water that was supposedly be a tsunami wasn't normal that even Reborn wouldn't do something this outrageous.

''But on the other hand, he might.'' Tsuna mumbled.

''WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT DANEEEEE~'' Mr. 3 shouted. ''WE'RE GOING TO DIE!''

Tsuna rummaged through his pocket. Thank god that he always brings his pills and gloves around...

He wore his gloves and concentrated. His eyes were closed and he was still. Orange flames bursted on his forehead. His eyes turned orange hue and narrowed. Tsuna propelled downwards full speed.

However, he didn't land and kept a distance. He concentrated an amount of flames on a hand to keep him up and melted the ice with his other one.

Thus, the ship and the people fell into the hole that he made bigger.

* * *

Tsuna dogde everything that came to him. He wasn't partaking this war. Never! Not when it wasn't his business. He didn't want to hurt anyone too. Just earlier, Luffy managed to free Ace from the shackles. Now they were together, fighting and running...

Tsuna turned to their direction. His eyes widened. The rubber man had his guard down, a fist out of lava was aimed to him and Ace was obviously trying to get there as a meat shield...

 ** _At this rate, either one of them dies or worst case- the both of them!_** Tsuna , then, propelled himself to them as fast as he could. He was determined on saving the two.

* * *

Being chased by a lava man wasn't his favorite hobby nor he wants it to become one. Totally not. He just got singed by the foot from saving the two Ds. The two were gaping about it. And in anger, the admiral lava man, otherwise known as Akainu or Sakazuki, was chasing on his trails.

''This could have been Xanxus for all I know,'' Tsuna said as he propelled as fast as he could. How he got the comparison... He had no idea.

Then he suddenly saw something emerged from the sea from the corner of his eyes. He also saw Ace and Luffy running towards that direction.

Somebody came out from the submarine and landed on the icy ground. Tsuna couldn't see who it was from where he was but his intuition was screaming SAFE and DANGER at the same time. Tsuna shook his head and turned up and flew.

* * *

Borsalino fought distractedly against... whoever his opponent was. His half of his mind was remembering the black clad man while each quarter of the remaining half was onto the unfamiliar brunet being chased by Sakazuki and the whole war.

Somehow, the brunet reminds him of the black clad man.

Kizaru's evaluation of Tsuna was a wimpy kid at first. However he was proved wrong as soon as the brunet made his move.

He was also intrigued at the machinery used. He had never seen anything like it before. Gloves that emit could fire? Definitely not.

Maybe he could just capture the brunet and have the weapon sent to Vegapunk. Yes, he can do that.

* * *

Hibari looked up to see a certain outburst of orange flames. He wasn't mistaken. It was the omnivore, the little animal. But before he could make his presence known to the little animal, Hibari watched as brunet got kicked down to the sea by the admiral back in Sabaody...

Hibari clicked his tongue and dove to the sea. He still have to bite the brunet to death first before anything and he knew the little animal could swim... But that was years ago, once during swimming class.

 _ **For being troublesome and the cause of all headaches,**_ Hibari said mentally. _**I will bite you to death.**_

* * *

Cold.

The water was cold as hell. Why was he on water again? Right. Something hit him. Some _ **one**_ hit him. It all happened in a flash of light.

Tsuna had long gone out of his HyperDying Will mode. His concentration was broken after the hit. Right now, he didn't feel like going into HDWM again. It took lots of his energy to do so and remain like that. And on the otherhand, he should just concentrate on resurfacing, other wise, Reborn would plant a wonderful bullet seed when he found out.

Now to think of it, he has been losing air some quite time. Which explained his blurry eye sight.

 ** _It wasn't because of the water... Damn._**

His world faded but he could feel being holsted up.

* * *

Law had let his fellow supernova and his brother in his submarine. Reason? Nothing. Just on a whim.

Bepo had been yelling on him for a quite time now. Telling him to immediately close the door. But he noticed something amiss.

''Where's tonfa-ya?'' Law asked. Bepo looked confused.

''He's just he-'' Bepo looked around. ''He's missing!'' the polar bear shouted with panic.

''Tch.'' Law clicked his tongue. Suddenly, the devil emerge from the sea with someone on his shoulders.

Hibari glared at them. ''Heal him so I can bite him to death.''

Law returned it with a glare of his own. ''Don't order me around.''

* * *

 **Done at last! Took me days to finish this even though its just slightly longer than the others. Sorry for the lateness. Thank you for the support people! And review so that this update wont be all for naught.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Wide doe eyes snapped open with jolt, startling everyone nearby. Tsuna groaned as he struggled to sit up, only to move at the side to dodge a projectile coming to him.

Tsuna looked infront of him. He paled at the sight.

It was a Hibari-san with his back leaned on the wall, glaring at him. Less pissed that what he expected. But pissed nonetheless.

''H-hi?'' Tsuna offered the raven head a smile before he got ambushed. ''HIE!''

* * *

 **Even lesser than of the others. I just used my drive to write the previous one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Law looked at the mess that the mafiosi did. He twitched. Holes in the walls and equipment alike.

''You asked me to patch him up,'' Law twitched.

''I don't ask,'' Hibari stated.

''You **asked** me to patch him up and I left you guys for a moment and its already this wreck?''

''Sorry, Captain.'' the crew said.

''Uh, sorry too,'' Ace said, scratching the back of his head, ''For imposing and not stopping them.''

Law clicked his tongue. ''Get back to bed, Fire Fist-ya. I don't like it when my hardwork gets ruined.'' He turned to Tsuna and Hibari. ''I take it you're friends.''

''No.'' Hibari anwered. Tsuna sweat dropped.

* * *

 **My drive is really low. Though I should go with this fiction fast to complete my other fictions. I still have plot bunnies to spare and it involves Law and Luffy. But I won't post it yet cause I have plenty of fictions to complete.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The submarine emerge to the surface. The first one to go out was the talking bear. When Tsuna found about Bepo, it had been a less shock. I mean, Hibird can sing, can't he?

Tsuna followed him with a new secured bandage and sling for the broken arm courtesy of Hibari. Tsuna felt that the ex-prefect held back the biting today and he wondered _**why?**_

Bepo suddenly shrieked. Tsuna looked at the front and found a snake.

 _ **What's with these people and their animals?**_

A woman immediately fell from the Navy ship that Tsuna haven't noticed before.

 _ **A crap. I let my guard down and didn't notice it. Reborn would not let me live if he knew this.**_

''You're getting rusty, little animal,'' Hibari said as he stepped out of the shadows along with Law.

''Don't tell Reborn please?''

''That'll worth you **plenty** of spars,'' Hibari grunted.'

'How much will that plenty be?'' Yes. Desperate. He just don't want Reborn and his tortures to resurface again.

* * *

 **Its getting longer again compared to chapter 18. I'm slowly recovering... My flaw as a writer is when I write a really long chapter and finish it, I don't feel like writing anymore. Same goes to drawing. Do you people experience this?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

''Uh, eto,'' the little animal started. ''Law-san, was it?'' Law looked at Tsuna with disinterested eyes. ''Thank you for treating me!'' Tsuna bowed.

''Not really,'' Law scoffed. ''I didn't intend to save you. It was merely on a whim.''

''I see,'' Tsuna said. But he wasn't backing down just yet. ''Then, let me thank you for saving Ace-san and Luffy-san.''

''That was also on a whim.''

Tsuna looked at the surgeon with his head tilted. ''Law-san, you look like a person who plans things before moving.'' Law twitched.

''Well, my services don't come free,'' Law stated. ''Since you two, tonfa-ya and doe-ya, don't belong to a crew. I'll have you join mine.''

Tsuna blinked and Hibari rose from his position.

''No.'' they chorused.

''Excuse me?'' Law said as he looked at the two.

''We don't have time for voyages, spotted herbivore,'' Hibari said (finally). ''We're searching for something.''

''Enlighten me, what is it?'' Law sat at the edge of the bed Luffy was residing.

''A path way home,'' Tsuna said, simply. Law looked at him confused. The brunet didn't elaborate it anymore and asked, ''Is there someone know as the world's greatest scientist or anyone near that category?''

''That would be Vegapunk,'' Ace said as he sat on his bed. ''Unfortunately, he's on the government's side. Those pacifistas at Marineford were his creation.''

Law didn't get the gist of the conversation. It seemed to him that Ace knew the two's situation very well.

''Captain, we've arrive at Amazon Lily!''

Law shook his head slightly before tilting his hat more to his eyes. He stood up.

''Prepare to dock,'' he ordered.

* * *

 **And suddenly, the characters got serious...**

 **LuckyNumber1** \- I'm happy with the ramblings. It's much better that the usual reviews (to be honest). And that idea... I'm going to definitely try that later~


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Hibari stayed on the submarine and refused to land. Tsuna heard of the island Amazon Lily from Ace's and Jinbei's stories. The island was only for women. Men were strictly not allowed.

 ** _This place is heaven for Shamal_** , Tsuna thought.

''Little animal,'' Hibari called.

''Yes, Hibari-san?''

''Disturb me from my sleep and let someone disturb my sleep,'' the cloud's glare sent shivers on Tsuna's spine. ''I'll bite you to death.'' Tsuna nodded fastly.

Hibari turned and went inside.

''That guy sure's tough on you,'' a heart pirate said. ''My name's Shachi. Nice to meet you, patient #3.''

Tsuna blinked. **_Now to think of it, I haven't introduced myself to anyone aside from Ace-san, Jinbei-san..._** ''My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna.'' he smiled.

''So, that guy's named Hibari, huh?'' Shachi pointed with his thumb. ''He's been with us for three weeks but we couldn't get him to say his name at all.'' he sighed. ''He even keeps calling everyone herbivores and suddenly lashes on us when we're 'crowding'.''

Tsuna chuckled.''That's how Hibari-san is.''

''Really?'' Shachi said. ''How troublesome.''

''He is,'' Tsuna said. ''But he is very reliable when you need him.''

Shachi blinked. ''So there are guys like you who are willing to stick with guys like him.'' Pause. ''So you guys together?''

''Eh?''Shachi raised his pinky. ''You know?'' Tsuna took a couple of seconds to process before he redden like a tomato.

''HIIIEEE!'' he shook his head repeatedly. ''No. No. No WAY!'' Shachi sent him a mischievous smile. Tsuna shuddered. Bloodlust travelled through the air.

Tsuna paled and sweat bullets furiously. He slowly turned his head. Standing on the deck was Hibari, his tonfa with spikes and chains were out, black aura stormed around him.

''Good luck, Tsuna-kun,'' Shachi backed away. Tsuna turned to Shachi, feeling betrayed.

''HIIIIEEEEE!'' Tsuna ran for the rest of his life.

* * *

''Shachi-san, I'm not going to speak to you again,'' the brunet somewhat pouted at the heart pirate and turned.

''Wow, bro,'' another heart pirate, Penguin, placed his arms around Shachi's shoulder. ''It looks like you got dumped.''

''Shut it,'' Shachi said.

''Sorry...'' Bepo who was somewhat nearby, sleep-talked.

* * *

 **I get the feeling that this story is becoming, Tunafish in Pirate Land. I need more Hibari! More Hibari! More Hiba- oh yeah, I'm the author. I forgot...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a welcoming sky. From the moment you notice him, get contact with him, you'll be up to... Things and will have no escape.

Despite of the trouble, Hibari haven't gave him a permanent damage. For him, the brunet was his benefactor of opponents. Or so what he thought.

Hibari doesn't want to admit it but he was quite attached to the omnivore. Spending 5 years directly or indirectly, near or far from the little animal made him have a protective streak.

If he were to follow anyone, it would be Sawada Tsunayoshi. The teen gave him his freedom. He didn't chain him or attempt to order him. Sawada Tsunayoshi made it sure that he was the cloud he was suppose to be.

Hibari sometimes wondered what would be the world without him...

* * *

Law haven't given up on his recruits. He will need their strength fpr his plans... And now to think of it, he should be starting the first step right now.

''Oiiii~!''

Law turned. He saw Luffy running towards him with a wide smile and was waving.''Trafl. Tralfg. Torao~!''

''Straw Hat-ya.'' Law purely stated with a straight face. ''You're awake.'' Luffy nodded.

''It's thanks to you!'' Luffy cheerfully said.

''Oi Luffy!'' Ace called from behind. ''Quit moving around.''

''You should follow your brother,'' Law said.

''Right.''

* * *

''Vegapunk-san is somewhere under the Marines' watch, isn't he?'' Tsuna said as he stared at the sky. Hibari grunted. ''I wonder if we can meet him?''

''Not after what we did,'' Hibari said, holding a cup of tea.

''Eh?''

''I bit the World Nobles to death.'' the skylark sipped on the cup. Tsuna chuckled.

''Its very Hibari-san-ish. Biting... World... Nobles,'' Tsuna trailed off. ''EHHHH?''

''You, on the otherhand, helped the convict sentenced to death escape,'' Hibari said. It just struck Tsuna. The brunet's gaping mouth was reduced to a thin line.

 _ **The trouble seriously got harder...**_

* * *

 **Sorry for late update. Our internet connection got cut off and I'm not sure when will it come back.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Later that day, there was a commotion. Penguin who had his hands on the telescope exclaimed in disbelief,

''No way?! That big sea king suddenly got defeated.'' Shachi snatched the object away.

''You're right!'' he said. ''What took it down?!''

Tsuna frowned at the noise. What are they crowding about? _**Thank god Hibari-san is not here to bite them to death...**_

Law who was napping a while ago, cracked an eye open.

''It's a person!''

Soon after that, a person emerged from the waters. The entire crew gasped except for the captain and Tsuna himself. The man was no other than the Dark King!

Rayleigh brought himself up to the ground with his two mascular arms. He looked up and widened his eyes.

''Oh! It's you guys.''


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

''Where's Luffy-kun?'' the dark king asked.

''How did you find us?'' Law asked.

''I gave him and his crew a vivre card so I followed it here,'' he answered.

''You swam all the way here?'' Shachi said in disbelief.

''I had a boat but got caught with a storm on the way here,'' Rayleigh laughed.

''A storm in Calm Belt? That's crazy!''''Well anyways,'' Rayleigh said. ''Where's Luffy-kun?''

''Ano,'' Tsuna begun. ''He's inside the submarine, probably resting.''

''He **is** resting,'' Law informed.''He'll die as soon as his wounds reopen.''

''I see. I see.'' Rayleigh stroked his beard. ''Then, who are you, young man? I haven't seen you before. You have almost the same aura as the black skylark I saw the other day.'' he said, turning to Tsuna.

''My name's Tsuna, um...''

''Rayleigh.''

''... Rayleigh-san.''


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

''This is-?!'' Tsuna exclaimed as he read the letter on his hands. ''Hibar-HIE! Law-san?!'' he turned but saw the surgeon close to him by inches. No doubt curious what was written on the letter.

''That's...'' Law widened his eyes.

''Hey, Tuna! What are you looking at?'' Luffy came bouncing to Tsuna's side who sweatdropped at the nickname...

''But it's Tsuna not Tuna~'' Tsuna cried in an anime style cry.

''What is it, Little animal?'' Hibari's steel gaze looked at the doe ones directly.

Tsuna passed on the letter to Hibari who immediately read as soon as his eyes rested on it.

 ** _This is..._**

* * *

 **Uh... Sorry for late update? Got my reasons actually but all in all it sums up with a ''busy month''... I mean, what kind of teacher made his students do the experiment reports to be passed on the day of Christmas Party, huh? And I had a fever for the past few days. I had to sleep all throughout those days. I even almost forgot to eat because of the forsaken headache I got...**

 **Sorry for ranting now anyone could guess what the letter entails?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

''What's this?'' Hibari held the letter up as he turned to Law.

''You don't know?'' Law let out an exasperated sighed.

''I-I don't know too,'' Tsuna admitted.

''It's an invitation to become a Warlord,'' Law said. Tsuna's eyes widened.

''Eh?! After what we've done?''

''Exactly. Because of what you guys have done,'' Law said. ''The government has thought of you as threats against them. They'd want you on their side no matter what.''

''You accept it, Tsunayoshi,'' Hibari said. ''Either way, it isn't addressed specifically to both of us. They're expecting at least one of us.'' he threw letter to Tsuna who caught it without ease.

 _ **Warlord, huh?**_

''Wait. What about you, Hibari-san?''

''I'm gonna bite people to death.'' The skylark had a smirk on his face. The color on Tsuna's face faded. ''Accepting the Warlord position would not let me bite the Marines to death.''

''Well it's fortunate that you two didn't decide to be come a Warlord together,'' Law said.

''What do you mean, Law-san?''

''Wait and see...''


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Tsuna gulped as he knocked at the doors. Although he have been far under the pressure made by Reborn, he couldn't help but get nervous.

 _ **What if the people inside are all scary? Hie! I'm going to die at that rate.**_

''What are you waiting for, Omnivore?'' Hibari said and pushed Tsuna inside with the doors. ''I'll be waiting for you back on that island.'' and then, he was gone.

Meanwhile Tsuna was on the floor, slowly supporting himself up when he felt the tension. He turned to face the long table that had many scary faces like he had feared. Only two of them he only knew: Law and Boa Hancock.

Then, it was just not that. He felt three scary presences behind him.

''Oya, if it isn't it the fierce lion cub during the war?''

''What's the meaning of this, Fleet Admiral?''

''This is that huh... You're that. What is it again? Uh never mind.''

Tsuna cried with anime tears again ** _. I doubt I can make it out this place alive._**

* * *

 **Tuna fishes are really yummy when tortured.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Tsuna sat down his seat beside Law. ''I didn't know you were a Warlord, Law-san.''

''I just became one earlier,'' Law said. ''I got them 100 of hearts for that reason.''

''Hearts? You mean like love letters?''

Law, who was relaxing on his chair with his arms behind his neck and his legs crossed, lost his composure. He turned to Tsuna giving him the scariest look he can spare. It was like saying, ''Where the fuck did you get that idea?''.

''I meant the organ inside your rib cage that keeps pumping blood and distributing it to the body, dumbass,'' Law said.

''Oya, oya? You two seemed to be well acquainted,'' the one with a coat/cape out pink feathers said. Law ignored the man. Tsuna shuddered, his Hyper Intuition ringing bells. ''But, Fleet Admiral Sengoku-san, is this really okay?''

''What is?'' the one at the head of the table asked.

''Warlords need to be intimidating to have other wanna-be pirates quit piracy,'' Doflamingo said. ''I doubt this bunny is what you call intimidating.''

''I'm not a bunny!'' ** _I should've entered the room in my boss mode! If only Hibari-san didn't push me and broke the door..._**

''We've seen his abilities at the war,'' Sengoku said. ''He's capable.''

''I had enough with this meeting if there's nothing else important to talk about,'' Boa said.

''I agree with her sentiments,'' Mihawk said, standing up. He went out of the door. Boa followed him out.

Aokiji only napped on his chair whilst two of the admirals had their eyes on Tsuna. The other one in interest whilst the other was openly glaring and sending a wave of bloodlust and anger.

Tsuna have never been glad to jump off the building though sadly, he couldn't do so.

* * *

 **I just need a reason to have them to meet each other. Pardon me if this chapter doesn't even meet your high qualities~**

 **And no... I didn't just wrote that author note above while singing... definitely not.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

''Yosh!'' Tsuna suddenly got himself fired up. Hibari rose a brow. ''Let's do something that can make the government trust us!'' the sky turned to the lark and pointed. ''That means you can't bite Marines to death, Hibari-san!''

Hibari raised his tonfa and glared at the omnivore that dared to order him. The threat was left unsaid.

''N-no still means no!''

The ex-prefect attacked.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Luffy laughed. ''They sure get along a lot.'' Ace sweat dropped.

''Uh... Yeah.''

* * *

 **Yes, let's be honest. *ehem* I either have no motivation or simply, I just lost my plot bunny after almost a month without updating. And, no. Thou shalt not kill me. I'll keep moving forward until I die and finish this.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

''I need to go back to my crew now. Luffy, you can with me if you'd like,'' Ace said.

''Nah,'' Luffy said. ''I'm staying here. I need to train off with Rayleigh.''

Ace just sighed and smiled. ''I see.'' then he added. ''I'll be seeing you once in a while, okay?''

''Shishishishi Yeah!'

'Ace set off, following an vivre card that his huge family owns.

''Ace-san, finally went off, huh,'' Tsuna said, sporting some new bruises and broken bones.

''Hn.'' Hibari turned but stopped by Rayleigh.

''If you guys intend to face off strong enemies, you guys also need to train,'' he said. ''You guys need haki if you guys want to go to New World.''

''Haki?''

* * *

 **Whether flames can affect devil fruit users... you'll find it out in the future! ^^ The new cover's drawn by me~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Haki... It was a mystery...

 _ **Would it work in our world?**_ The two guardians wondered as Rayleigh gave them demonstrations.

 **Armament Haki...**

''With this, you can hit logia users and deal damages to paramecia users like Luffy-kun,'' Rayleigh said and gave Luffy a flick on the forehead.

Luffy cried in pain as he clutched his stinging forehead. "O-ow! So t-this why it hurts when gramps punches me!'' he said.

 **Observation Haki...**

''Stand in front of me, Tsuna-kun,'' Rayleigh said. ''Now, use this to blind fold yourself...'' he handed the brunet a blind fold.

Tsuna gulped and did so. Now his vision was all dark that he couldn't see anything. Rayleigh who was holding a wooden stick, then, made a move to hit Tsuna's head. Fortunately, because of the Decimo's hyper intuition, he was able to dodge it.

Rayleigh widened his eyes and struck again. Tsuna was able to dodge again.

The white haired mad smiled in amusement and started to pick up the pace as he continuously moved the stick towards his target's head. He, then, stopped his assult, looking quite impressed.

''It's the first time I've encountered someone having the Observation Haki in these seas,'' he said. Tsuna took off the restrictions on his eyes. He looked at Rayleigh, confused.

''Um. I didn't use any haki,'' Tsuna said. ''I have been merely trusting my intuition.''

''Was i?'' Rayleigh's eyes widened in disbelief. ''If that's true, then what a terrifying intuition it is!'' he continued. ''But, I'll have you not listening to it this time if you want to learn this type of haki.''

Tsuna tilted his head.

''Observation Haki lets the user predict his opponent's movements. With it, you can sense others' presences even from a far, but it depends on your control or mastery of it.'' the man explained.

 **Conqueror's Haki...**

''Only a few of these people have this haki,'' Rayleigh said as a wild elephant came to them, red in anguish.

Suddenly, the three audiences shuddered as a burst of power passed through them. The elephant on the other hand, began to slow down. It had it's eyes interlock with Rayleigh's. Fear was evident as it started to sweat a lot. It's eyes, then, rolled up to its skull and collapsed.

''Basically, it is the power to overpower other's will or consciousness,'' Rayleigh said. ''People or animals with weaker will end up like this fella,'' he pointed at the elephant. ''However those who are strong- It might just be better if I show it to you... For example, if you don't mind, Hibari-kun.''

The skylark didn't move from the tree he was leaning on. Instead he just glared at Rayleigh until he felt a rush of power in to his body. Hibari quickly stood as he shuddered. His knees- legs began to quiver. It took all of his strength not to stagger nor fall down on his knees.

Hibari panted. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked at Rayleigh with crazed eyes. ''I'll bite you to death!'' he grinned.

 _ **I think i get why Hibari-san wasn't too angry with me,**_ Tsuna sweat dropped. _**I mean... This world's like his paradise.**_ He, then, froze at his thought. It had a possibility.

 _ **What if Hibari-san doesn't want to go back with me at all?**_

* * *

 **And cut... Reason's on the profile. Please read.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Two years passed by, Tsuna, Hibari and Luffy spent training- the skylark had been secretive about it -at the island.

Tsuna hasn't done any fieldwork yet regarding their trip to home. He also hadn't not done anything as a Warlord just yet... What does being a warlord mean? Someone... Educate the Tuna.

''Come on!'' Luffy pouted. ''Just join my crew already, Tuna! Hi-guy too.''

''No means no, Luffy-san,'' Tsuna said tiredly. The scarred teen had been asking him billions of times! Even Goody-Tuna shoes would get annoyed by this kind of behavior. ''I've got stuff to do. Why don't you bring Hibari-san with you?''

Hibari who was nearby immediately snapped his attention to them.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi, w-''

''Please,'' Tsuna bowed, making Hibari's eyes slightly go wide before it went back to normal. ''I'll find you when I find something. Until then, please go with Luffy and his friends.''

''Are you implying that I'm a burden.'' A question, an angry statement... Which ever it was, Tsuna doesn't really know. But he's 100 % sure...

'' **Definitely** not, Hibari-san,'' the brunet said. ''It's the contrary. I have been the burden. It was my fault we got here in the first place. At least, I can do this much. You should enjoy the world out there, Hibari-san. You deserve a rest afterall, you just came back from a mission before all of this happened.''

''...'' Hibari found himself unable to argue.

* * *

Tsuna waved as the women's ship set off with Luffy and Hibari on board. He caught one of Hibari's gazes and smiled widely.

''See you, Hibari-san! Luffy-san!''

''Bye, Tuna!''

After the ship was out of sight, all what was left was a dinghy and his share of supplies.

''Yosh! How do I pass through the Red Line again?''

* * *

Okay now folks. Got some exam today, tomorrow and next, next tomorrow. But they won't keep from updating nor touching my beloved gadget because I don't study at all! (Been feeding parents lies... *ehem* Mother: (my name), your test is tomorrow. Are you studying? *ehem* Me: Yes, mom! Totally... *had 2 mobiles on hand*) (Leave the answers to luck. Ini mini miny moe's there for a reason... [My version of the song: Ini mini miny moe what's the answer in number {insert number}])

Now let me rant for a bit... You can skip this part because it's not related. Most of it actually... Okay. WHEN THE HECK DID THE ALERTS AND FAVORITES WENT UP? AND THIS STORY HAS A LOT OF REVIEWS THAN MY OTHER STORIES! AND MY NEW STORY ''PHANTOM ASSASSIN''... WAS IT REALLY GOOD THAT FOR A SHORT PERIOD OF TIME IT GOT SO MANY ALERTS AND FAVORITES?! THE FIRST TIME IT HAPPENED TO ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW THAT I WON'T BE CONTINUING IT UNTIL THE FIRST BATCH OF STORIES OF MINE GOT IT'S FINISH?!

I'm done now... I think the Author Note's longer than the chapter... Sorry about that.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Having private airplanes, helicopters or even submarines... For Hibari, this was the satisfying ride he ever had minus the passengers.

A simple (not really simple- it was glorious, colorful... The head figure was a mix of carnivore and herbivore... It reminded him of Sawada Tsunayoshi) ship with great facilities.

In their world's standards, the ship Thousand Sunny had long exceeded the most wonderful cruise ship in the world.

How funny that this world's technology seems to be both far outdated yet advanced at the same time.

Hibari glanced around. He was beneath the waters as if he were riding a submarine.

Roots of the giant mangrooves were seen, stretching out longer than the plants he have seen so far. Do they reach the bottom?

He could see schools of different kind of fishes he never knew that existed (even it was from another world).

Silence with a scenery like this was something he could enjoy... if it weren't for the Straw Hats.

''Luffy! Isn't this guy from Sabaody 2 years ago?!'' mikan herbivore pointed at Hibari.

''Oh? You're right, Nam- Bgwoh!'' nosebleed herbivore said.

''SANJI!'' screamed a furry herbivore.

''Okay, put the nosebleeding cook aside,'' moss herbivore said. ''I can't believe you actually managed to recruit him, Luffy.''

''Hm? Hi-guy's not joining... He follows Tuna afterall,'' Luffy said as he chewed on his bento.

''WHY THE HECK IS HE HERE THEN?!''

 ** _Is that really that guy's name? Hi-guy?!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Trouble wont leave Luffy alone even for an hour.

 ** _Much like the little animal,_** Hibari thought.

They went through the legendary Kraken and Vander Dicken, almost got involve with the lava gave off by the sea volcano.

Currently they were reaching their destination. Surviving the 10, 000 meters down travel was a large feat especially when you went all those trouble.

All were mesmerized by the surroundings...

In front of them was an island enclosed inside a bubble much like of the one coated on their ship.

Anyone would also expect the deepest of the oceans to be dark. But instead, they met brightness as soon as their ship rested on the ocean floor.

''So... beautiful,'' Nami said. ''Are those clouds I'm seeing?!''

True enough, inside the bubble were clouds floating.

''Hm... What should we do now?'' Robin asked. ''There should be an entrance around here...''

''Burst through!'' Luffy said with a grin. ''Use the Coup de Burst!''

Nami hit him hard. ''Are you an idiot?! The Coup de Burst uses air so if we use it one more time then we'll lose our air here!''

''And sorry to say, Luffy-bro,'' Franky added. ''We only have one more shot of it so we gotta use it wisely.''

Luffy pouted. ''It'll be fine as soon as we enter, right?''

Usopp face palmed. ''He doesn't get it at all.''

Just then, 3 figures appeared before them. They don't look like humans and were riding on a sea king.

 ** _So those are what you call fishmen,_** Hibari said as he glanced at them. He eyed them, deciding what rank would they be in his terms.

* * *

 **(I stopped here because I forgot what happened... Currently researching right now.)**

 **Drunken spree will come someday when Straw Hats decide to party (which is you know?... Well, soon or not). And I don't plan narrating the entire arc. Just snip bits. Also Tuna, he'll be in his own pack of trouble.**

 **I don't plan sticking to canon. The research's a reference... That's all!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

Pinch.

They were on a tight situation. The three fishmen, riding on their sea king rides were making them pick their sides. To side with the New Fishmen Pirates or sink... (Hibari snorted.)

The favor wasn't on their side. The fact they were at the enemies turf didn't help them. They were on the disadvantage.

But before Luffy could even utter a word of his decision.

Something hit on the middle fishman's head hard. Not to mention pointy. That wasn't the end of the onslaught.

Hedgehogs came hitting the three.

Straw Hats could only gape. **_Where did the hedgehogs came from?_**

They stared at Hibari who was throwing the cute pointy animals without any care of popping bubble.

 ** _Where did they even come from?!_** they thought.

The coward trio screeched mentally, ** _Actually, somebody, STOP THAT GUY!_**

* * *

 **That's the case if Hibari is actually like that. Something's messing my head.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thiry Six**

Pressure.

Lack of air.

Drowning.

Hibari cough out the salty water in his system. He went to a nearby shore. He had his arms lift him up to the ground.

His clothes were wet. No doubt that. Not when you just had a ride on a ship belonging to a bizarre crew in Grand Line. That crew who decided to go along with their insane captain's whims. One of it was using all air that kept their coating bloating, then hitting the outer layer bubble of the island they were destined to.

Hibari wouldn't have anything to say if only they didn't jumped to the spot where it's all water...

When he goes back to Italy, he'll definitely have a hot spring made in his quarters. He'll enjoy it more than the salty cold water here in this world.

Now, where was he again? Ignoring the wet feeling of his clothes. He walked to a direction that he doesn't even know where it would take him.

* * *

Tsuna left the island shortly after. He decided to travel to Sabaody to visit Rayleigh.

As soon as he arrived, he marveled how bubbly the archipelago was.

''Let's see,'' he hummed. ''This is Grove 59... Rayleigh said if I'd visit him, I have to go to Grove 13...'' he squinted his eyes. ''Isn't that pretty far?!''

An explosion happened near his location. People started to run away- most of them were Marines -from who knows who.

Tsuna, then, noticed that they were heading to his way, seeing that the grove he was in was near to the shipyard.

Soon, a marine noticed his presence and immediately exclaimed,

''A warlord!''

Attention was aimed to him.

 _ **Ah,**_ Tsuna sweat dropped. _**I can't just have a peaceful day, can I?**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

By luck, he found himself back to Thousand Sunny. It was devoid of people.

''Hn. Not really surprising,'' he said.

Silence was all his. Hibari went up and leaned on the mast before going to sleep.

He didn't know how much time had passed. But when he woke up, there had been a lot of commotions. He stood up and looked down. It was the herbivores.

Luffy turned to him, ''Hi-guy, wanna whoop some asses?''

Hibari rose a brow.

Nami exclaimed, ''Hey, how did you-?!''

''Hi-guy's been here all along,'' Luffy grinned.

''Now to think of it...'' cyborg herbivore said. ''He's been napping since we got here.''

''See? Shishishi.''

* * *

Apparently, whooping asses meant going to war. Something Hibari don't have a reason to partake to. Though who cares about reasons? He can just bite those fishmen to death. He grinned as he hopped down the ship. A war against 100,00 fishmen who were rumored ten times stronger than humans...

Hibari whipped out his metal tonfa. He licked his lips in anticipation.

There had been audiences, Hibari noticed. Civilian fishmen started to ask questions which annoyed him so much.

 _ **Why does it matter?**_ he thought. _**This is why I hate herbivores...**_

Which ever side they were didn't matter. But for sure, Hibari wasn't siding with them, humans or not. All he want is to have a privilege to bite all to death. With no law to stop him or such.

''Friends? Foes?'' Hibari heard the straw hat herbivore say. ''That's something you need to decide on your own!''

Hibari huffed. Sometimes, he would wonder, _**Is Monkey D. Luffy a pirate in this matter?**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Tsuna wanted to hit his head hard. Somehow, he was put into these situations. He was facing giant bugs and okama(s) on his own. All of the marines have retreated.

He gulped as the okama(s) eyed him as if he was a candy. They were worse than Lussuria mind you. He shuddered.

''Ara, isn't he a cute candy boy?'' Elizabeth said.

''You're right!'' the okama(s) agreed.

Their eyes began to glint evilly. Tsuna's hyper intuition was giving him a warning.

 **RUN THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE!**

He was about to dash when something passed through him.

He fell down to his knees and said,

''Ah, I'm so useless. I wanna be a clam...''

* * *

Hibari was deadly... disappointed. The fishmen weren't on par on him... nor nearly on par with him. His smirk dropped. They were replaced by a poker face. He still continued whacking them anyways.

Hibaris are ten times stronger than fishmen.

 _(Hibaris, a new specie discovered in Grand Line, is said to be stronger than fishmen hundred of times. Only specie found on this category was Hibari Kyoya. Whether these species are asexual or not is continued to be researched. Though reports said that it was the former. Until then, further investigation is needed.)_

* * *

 **You guys can ignore this chapter. I wanted to be funny but I'm not. Sorry for the disturbance... (- . -)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Fortunately (Reborn: It would be bad if the Vongola Decimo got a trauma from seeing dozens of Lussurias), Tsuna managed to get away without breaking any part of his mind. He reached Shakky's Rip Off bar safely too.

He entered the door of the bar and saw a woman having a smoke. On the counter was Rayleigh, drinking his sake as per usual.

''Uh, hello,'' Tsuna greeted meekly.

''Oh? Finally, you've arrived, Tsuna-kun!'' Rayleigh widened his eyes as he smiled.

''Yes,'' Tsuna replied. ''I'd like to ask a favor, Rayleigh-san...''

''State it,'' the man said.

''Will you coat my dinghy for me? I need to go to the second half fast,'' Tsuna said. ''I've decided join Smoker-san in G-5.''

Rayleigh stroked his beard. ''Hmm. I don't mind. But G-5?''

''G-5's a branch that is said to be full of problems... Marines there are said to be insane, cruel, and merciless people,'' informed the woman. ''The name's Shakky by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-chan!''


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Tsuna sighed. ''Got no choice.'' ** _He's the only marine who will be willing to help me. Just what I heard from Aokiji-san. Speaking of him... How's he doing by the way?_** he was, then, cut off from his musing.

''I take it that you'll be visiting Fishman Island?'' Rayleigh asked. Tsuna shook his head.

''I just need to go to the other side,'' Tsuna said.

''I see,'' Rayleigh said. ''Show me to your dinghy. And listen to my intructions...'' he turned to Shakky. ''He needs something to navigate to the other side. Would you mind getting it for Tsuna-kun, Shakky?''

''I don't mind,'' she puffed out a smoke. ''It'll be an honor to help Sawada-chan.''

Tsuna just tilted his head.

* * *

It didn't take long before Rayleigh finished the coating. The dinghy's smaller than a ship after all.

Shakky gave him a some sort of compass. Difference is that they don't have any of the basic directions, only needles pointing or shaking.

''Okay,'' Rayleigh said as he put on the bracelet of three compasses called log pose(s). ''To get to an island, all you need to do is to follow where the needle points. Normal compasses don't work in Grand Line. The needle shows how dangerous the island is. When it shakes more, then that means there are a lot of dangers packed in that island.'' he turned to the boat and showed Tsuna a rope with cubes tied to it. ''Just stick them out of water and they'll help you float up.''

Tsuna nodded. He was about to climb on when Rayleigh stopped him.

''I couldn't help but ask,'' he said. ''Do you have any experience in sailing? Do you know how to navigate? To tell you in advance, the weather in New World is harsher than here. Very unpredictable I say.''

Tsuna's mouth was pressed in to a thin line. He shook his head as he gave Rayleigh the most blank look he could have.

The man sweated nervously. Shakky widened her eyes and placed a hand on her mouth.

''Oh my,'' she said.

 ** _AND YOU'RE STILL PLANNING TO GO?! YOU'LL BE DAMNED, YOUNG LAD. DAMNED I SAY!_**

Til then, Rayleigh took it upon himself to teach him the basics of Navigation. It was first in which Tsuna decided to learn it all in 2 hours. (Reborn would have forced it to him by a minute anyways).

* * *

 **That was a bit OOC. Couldn't help. Tsuna only bumped to Smoker once and heard information about him from Aokiji. Small chappies but hey! I reached forty. (If this story had long chapters then it would have taken me weeks to update. Since I knew my limits, I shortened them.)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

Hibari didn't leave the ship. Not once since the whole squabble (yes, for him it was a squabble... With all those those small fries... Maybe Straw Hat herbivore should have gone and knocked them all out with a blast of Conqueror's Haki). He couldn't wait to get out of the island.

He had the deck for himself. Silence stretched all over the ship. He had time to muse.

Marines. ** _Bite to death._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi. **_Bite to death._**

Pirates. **_Bite to death._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi. **_Bite to death._**

Civilians. **_If they're crowding or a potential carnivore (unlikely)... or too herbivorous... Bite to death._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi. ** _Bite to death._**

Now to think of it, how was the little animal right now? Did he make any progress?

The night passed by with so much to think about.

They set off again, floating up to the surface. However, the trip was much like the first. They had caught trouble and suffered. It was a storm under the sea.

People held tight on to something to keep them on board. Shrieking was present and was making Hibari's ears bleed.

They were pushed off from the monster of a current and rode with the whales. That little peacefulness was short lived though...

Hail.

Splitting of the ocean.

Plenty more outrageous weathers came to greet them in New World...

* * *

''... Hi-guy,'' Robin said as she looked at Hibari who was leaning on the mast, his eyes closed, ''doesn't really like to associate with us, does he?''

Nami, who was sitting beside her, grunted, ''How did Luffy even manage to get that guy roped in here? We don't even know if Hi-guy's his real name! Haven't seen him in a bounty poster. He could be a marine!''

Robin put down the book she had been reading on the table set out in the deck. She tilted his head. ''You haven't?''

Nami shruggged.

''Strange,'' Robin put a finger on her mouth, thinking. ''I have seen a poster with his face before...''

''Really?'' Nami's brow rose. ''Must have missed it then!''

''I guess I'll check on the papers later,'' Robin went back on her reading.

* * *

 **WANTED**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **''Raven Skylark''**

 **90,** **000** **,** **000**

On the picture was exactly Hibari.

''Hm,'' Sanji puffed out smoke. ''Not bad.''

''He's stronger than the crappy cook,'' Zoro said.

''What d-'' Nami clamped a hand on his mouth.

'' _Raven Skylark_ ? I thought his name was Hi-guy!'' she said.

Silence was pregnant. Ready to give birth...

Straw Hats made a gesture whilst thinking, **_No. No... Impossible..._**

* * *

Tsuna sailed down then upwards. He had no time to waste. As soon as he resurface, he was suddenly surrounded by Marine ships.

He gulped and gave a twitching smile. **_Why are there m-_** ''G-5!'' his eyes widened as he read on the labels on the sail.

Lady Luck smiled at Tsuna for at least this time...


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

It hasn't been a month neither a week yet they got caught in to another trouble.

In front of Thousand Sunny was an island engulfed with flames. Not just the island but some parts of the water itself. A sea of fire you could say.

''Yosh! Since we can't have this idiot run around alone, we'll have to draw some lots to decide who come with him,'' Nami said, clasped in her hand were straws.

Each of the Straw Hats drew except for the captain.

Nami turned to where Hibari was and was about to have him join... Okay at least she tried to. She lost the courage as soon as she saw his glare.

Hibari turned his back to them and climbed up to the crow's nest and even higher. He plopped down to its roof and napped.

Nami gritted her teeth. **_Damn it. Why does that guy have to be scary?!_**

''Well,'' Zoro's voice snapped her out her stuphor. ''Who else won?''

''Oh my,'' Robin chuckled as she held out a straw with a red mark.

Usopp, on the other hand, plopped down the deck, crying because his so-called misfortune.

* * *

Hibari woke up on a slight sound he heard below. Without making any sound, he made sure he was hidden and looked down the deck to see what was happening.

Strange suited herbivores were on board and the Straw Hat herbivores were down, unconscious.

Hibari's brows furrowed. It couldn't be that the people were down because they got defeated. He scanned through the weirdos. His eyes widened as something caught his attention.

 ** _Hn. Sleeping gas. How herbivorous._**

He took a deep breath and jumped below, startling the suited herbivores.

As soon as he landed, he struck to the nearest one, knocking him unconscious. He continued after another and another until no one was left.

''Yohoho! You're really strong Hi-guy-san,'' Hibari heard the nearby skeleton said.

''Hn. You're awake,'' he grunted, taking a breath, the gas no longer there.

''Of course! Though I'm quite a bit hurt that it took just a whiff of the gas knock us out,'' Brook said, offended. ''I guess we were lucky that you were up there, Hi-guy-san! Yohohoho!''

''Hn.'' Hibari turned and said. ''Operate this ship and turn as around the island.''

''E-eh?''

''This island hadn't been all heat,'' he said. ''The other half has been...''

* * *

Tsuna was fished out by none other than Smoker.

''Warlord Sawada Tsunayoshi... Why are you here?'' the man asked. ''What are you doing here?!''

''Smoker-san, right?'' Tuna's eyes lit up. ** _This is the man who is willing disobey the marine headquarters..._** ''I've been wanting to see you!''

''Why would you want to see me, _pirate_ ?'' Smoker's brow rosed.

Tsuna's face contorted in to confusion. Tilting his head, he repeated, ''Pirate?''

He widened his eyes in realization. He quickly denied, ''Nope. Not a pirate. I may be a warlord but not a pirate.'' he added. ''And Smoker-san, there's something I want you to help me. Since I heard you from Aokiji-san, I think you're the only one who I can trust from the marines.''

Smoker raised a brow.

''Can you take me to where Vegapunk is?'' Tsuna asked.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

''No.''

''Ehhh?!'' Tsuna exclaimed.

''I gain no merit from that and why would I?'' Smoker said. ''I'm rather busy right now.''

''Catching the Straw Hats?'' Tsuna guessed. ''Aokiji-san rather told me your obsession.''

''It's not obsession, you brat,'' Smoker snapped.

 ** _Right~_**

''Okay! Then at least...'' Tsuna said. ''TAKE ME WITH YOU!'' Puppy dog eyes beam! (Way to use your doe eyes, Tsuna!)

''...'' Smoker started to sweat. He gulped (unnoticed by everyone sans Tsuna). **_Shit._** ''Off the ship this instant, warlord!''

''Not getting off til you take me with you!'' Tsuna said. ''I can't navigate this sea when I only learned navigation recently!''

Smoker coughed on his cigarette. ''How recent?''

''Yesterday,'' Tsuna said.

All G-5 members fell to the floor.

 ** _Who the heck sails on New World with almost zero knowlege on navigation?!_**

Crazy like a Straw Hat!... Vongola Style!

* * *

Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Franky groaned. Suddenly, the they shivered. They noticed how snowy it was. Snow meant cold ya know?

''Delusions,'' Nami said. ''Either that or I'm dreaming. We were in front of the flaming island earlier!''

''...'' Sanji just blinked and reached out for his smoke.

''Super! Cold~'' Franky said.

''Paradise,'' Chopper moaned. He was a reindeer afterall. ''Glad to be out of the heat even only in a dream.''

''Yohoho! You woke at last!'' Brook came out of the kitchen. ''It has been 3 hours the very least.''

''Wait-'' Nami said.

''Not a dream, Nami-san,'' the skeleton said.

She widened her eyes. ''Then what about the others?! Don't tell me we left the-''

''Silence,'' Hibari was there. ''We have not strayed away from the island.'' he said. He pointed to them a sight they've failed to notice.

On the other side, they could see the flaming sight once again.

''Wha-?''

They turned to their back and was met with coldness.

 ** _WHAT THE HECK'S WITH THIS ISLAND?!_**

* * *

 **Been busy folks. It's the fourth quarter and we've got saturday classes... My weekend's cut off a day short. Damn. Sorry for the OOCness of which ever character.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

The Straw Hats in Sunny were now wearing their coats. Well, sans Hibari that is.

''Super manly!'' Franky said. ''A super man doesn't need any coats against coldness. You're a super true man, Hi-guy!''

 ** _Don't bite the herbivore to death yet. Just don't. You're 21 years old (at least what my body feels like). Remember that..._**

''Nami-swan~ I've brought you some smooties,'' Sanji swooned. Nami sent her thanks and the cook went and became a noodle.

Unease was felt in his system. Hibari narrowed his eyes. He felt a great menace's presence. One that he hadn't felt for 2 years and a few months.

''Sanji-kun, what flavor is it?'' Nami asked.

Sanji replied as he handed Hibari his (no choice because the cook knew the ex-prefect wont go and get one), ''Pineapple, my l-''

The glass he was to give the prefect flew away to the sea and sank.

''Wha-''

''Give me such thing, I'll bite you to death,'' Hibari threatened, his aura darker than the usual.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but shudder every 5 minutes. This irked Smoker very much.

''What the fuck are you shuddering for, brat?''

''I really got a bad premonition just now,'' Tsuna said.

''Bullshit.''

* * *

 **I'm so fucking doomed. So fucking busy. I don't know what to do anymore! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS. They make me happy each day, giving me motivation to continue despite of the tight schedule. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

It didn't take long for Hibari's group reached a lake. A pretty much divided lake of hotness and coldness.

''I'm worried about Luffy and the others,'' Chopper said.

''Don't worry, Chopper,'' Nami said. ''They've got two of the monsters there. We're pretty much safe here too. Sanji-kun's here after all.''

''Luffy-san and Zoro-san are unbeatable this days!'' Brook chuckled. ''Wait- All of us are! Yohohoho!''

Hibari ignored them. He went and thought of the information he observed.

 ** _Island divided into 2 temperature or sides._**

 ** _Island without any magnetic field._**

There was a chance that the island was man made. Either that or something unthinkable had happened here.

No island starts flaming up like hell afterall.

* * *

Punk Hazard.

''Um... Ain't this place off limits, Smoker-san?'' Tsuna asked.

''It is,'' Smoker said. He blew out smoke from his cigar. ''But, I don't care about that. Straw Hat is here and that's all the reason I need.''

Silence between them~

''Still not taking you there, brat,'' Smoker said.

''I didn't say anything!'' Tsuna said.

They navigated through the glaciers around them.

Tsuna's H.I began to give warning bells. It was then that a poisonous gas was released.

''Everyone! Cover your noses and don't inhale the gas!'' he shouted.

He was a second late for others. Some already went and collapsed. Tsuna clicked his tongue.

''Somebody get the masks!''

* * *

 **And suddenly, my reviews recieved reached over 90. (O-O) The highest number I could achieve.**

 **Reasons for long absence is at my profile.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

It didn't take long for Luffy and his group to reach the lake. But before that, they all went to trouble and met a dragon- not a real one- and a half lower body of some sort male. They met a half person and leopard who Luffy defeated.

''Hey, isn't that Sunny?!'' pointed Luffy excitedly.

''Oh my, it is,'' Robin said.

''What the heck is this island?!'' Usopp exclaimed. ''The other side's freezing!''

''... Seems like were swimming, huh,'' Zoro said. Usopp turned to him.

''Huh.''

Zoro shrugged. ''Well, how do you expect us to reach the other side?'' Usopp turned to the devil fruit users. He saw an expectant look on their faces.

''Ugh! There's no way I'm swimming there,'' Usopp said. He got a seed out of his bag and planted it.

A huge banana boat grew. And they were merry...

... At least they were until their boat was flipped upside down due to Usopp's unmanly actions.

The long nosed teenager was happily rowing until he saw a shadow of something underwater.

The lad screamed as he stood quickly, losing his balance and fell off board, grabbing on a part of the boat.

''Usopp!'' Zoro exclaimed as they went down with the cowardly lad.

* * *

''Mou! What the heck is in your minds that you decided to swim in the freezing water?!'' Nami exclaimed as the Exploration Party shivered, clutching on their towels.

Luffy laughed. ''That was fun!''

''It wasn't, you idiot!'' Nami hit her captain hard. ''Well, anyways. You guys better not bother Hi-guy for now.'' she sighed. ''He's kind of agitated.''

The three of the group nodded. All whilst not the captain... He's too much of an idiot to understand that.

''Hey Hi-g-''

 **SPLASH!**

Nami face palmed. ''Didn't he hear of what I said?''

Usopp placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head. ''He never will.''

Zoro growled in frustration as he jumped again to the freezing water.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

''I've noticed it for a while but,'' Robin said. ''Who are those guys by the way?''

She was referring to the people chained beside Sunny.

''Oh **_them_** ,'' Nami sighed. ''Just unfortunate ones who got **_bitten to death_** .''

Robin raised a brow.

''Those guys tried to attack us,'' Nami continued. ''Talking about their _master_ and stuff. But for sure, we're not the only people in this island.'' she paused. A moment later, ''So, you guys found something?''

Robin smiled. ''The island's called Punk Hazard,'' she said. ''We encountered a **Keep Out** sign along the way and met a dragon and a pair of legs.''

''Greeeaaaatttt. Another trouble. Dangerous trouble,'' Nami said. ''Just what we need.'' she began smacking her head at the railings.

* * *

Zoro stared at a certain horizon. He just stared...

... stared...

... and stared.

''Stop that, you stupid marimo!'' Sanji threw his shoe at the said moss.

''What the fuck?!'' Zoro exclaimed as the shoe hit him. (Zoro... Why the heck did you let the shoe hit you?!) ''You wanna fight, you curly brows?!''

''What were you staring at?'' Sanji asked instead, ignoring the outburst.

Zoro growled. ''That building over there-''

''Right! Almost forgot,'' Nami interjected. ''We found that hours ago. We figured we should wait for you before we-''

''YAY! ADVENTURE!'' Luffy said almost immediately, rocketing towards the snowy land and unfortunately dragging Hibari as well as he was in the way.

''...'' the rubberman's lips were pressed into a thin line. Eyes blank as it could be with eye lashes decorating it.

''IIIIIIIDDDDDDDOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!'' Nami screeched.

'' **I'll bite you to death.** ''

* * *

''A lab!'' Tsuna widened his eyes. He turned to Smoker.

''This lab was Vegapunk's once,'' the older man said.

''Eh!'' Tsuna said. ''Then, why?''

''An unfortunate accident happened,'' Smoker said. He paused. ''Quit asking questions!''

''But you talked about it first!'' Tsuna pouted. ''Besides, I only asked one.''

''Quit yapping,'' Smoker said. ''We've got door knocking to do. Let's go, Tashigi.''

''Yes, Smoker-san!'' saluted the woman. ''Men!''

There was a chorus of affirmations.

They all head towards the metaloid lab with humongous thick metal door.

* * *

''My, my,'' said a figure in a shadows. ''Seems like things ought to get lively. You've got guests, Mister Clown.''

''It seems like so, _Nebbia_ ,'' chuckled the clown. ''Shirorororo. Mind checking the door for me?''

''Kufufu. I don-''

''No need. I will go,'' Trafalgar Law said.

''Then I'll go with you,'' _Nebbia_ said. ''Afterall, I got some business with my dear _Cielo_ ...''

''Do what you want,'' Law turned and started to head towards the door.

* * *

 **... and Law once again takes the stage... You lot awfully know Nebbia already so no use asking.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

''Suddenly I don't feel so good,'' Tsuna said.

''If you're scared, _warlord_ ,'' Smoker said, not turning his head to the brunet though his eyes did looked at him. ''Go back to the ship.'' his eyes returned to the door in front.

''I'm not scared,'' Tsuna said. ''I feel like something's going to be bound wrong. That's all!''

And for some reason...

 ** _Thoughts of pineapples started to invade my mind!_** Tsuna exclaimed. **_That itself is a very bad news!_**

* * *

''We'll be staying here with Sunny so,'' Usopp said. ''What ever you do just go crazy!''

''You're so unfair, Usopp~!'' Nami and Chopper cried out.

''Let's g- Huh? Hi-guy?'' Luffy's brows furrowed.

''If you're looking for him then he's long gone, shitty captain,'' Sanji said. Zoro grunted.

''Let's just get going,'' he said.

Hibari slowly walked through the blizzard. His steel grey eyes looked straight forward.

He could feel presences even from afar. He couldn't determine whose due the distance but there are really people there.

His guard was up to dangerous levels as if any pineapple monster would show up.

(''Author-san, I suggest you stop with your pineapple talk otherwise I turn you into one myself,'' _Nebbia_ chuckled eerily.)

He trekked on the deep snow without feeling the cold in his suit. No cold can ever hinder him to where he was going. Otherwise he would bite it to death. And don't ask _how_ would he do that. He was Hibari Kyoya afterall...

* * *

Smoker yelled and yelled, calling for whoever was inside. He clicked his tongue when no one answered. He was about to order to prepare to blow the doors open when suddenly it opened.

''No need to do that, Smoker-ya,'' Law said.

Smoker scowled. ''Another warlord.''

''Oh! Law-san!'' Tsuna exclaimed cheerfully.

''... Tuna-ya.''

''Geh. Not you too?!''

''Kufufufu. Ho-''

''PFFT.'' Tsuna choked on his spit.

''-w do you do, Sawada Tsunayoshi?'' A pineapple figure stepped out behind the shadows. ''It's been a long time.''

''M-Mu-Mukuro?!'' Tsuna gaped.

Law stared between Tsuna and _Nebbia_ . **_They knew each other?_** he thought.

His mind went to the happenings months before. The man just went **poof!** inside Ceasar's lab. Until now, they found nothing about him.

Ceasar was interested about his hecromatic eyes. In which one day, he asked about it. The man just chuckled sending shudders to everyone.

 ** _''I've visited hell 7 times,'' he said._**

Law wasn't sure if the man was joking or not...

''You've been missing for **weeks** ,'' Mukuro said. ''Where's the birdie?''

''... I should have known,'' Tsuna said. ''How?''

''Blame the ex-arcobaleno,'' Mukuro shrugged.

 ** _''They're taking too long,'' Reborn said. ''I chose you- Pineapple!'' he fired the bazooka at him._**

Tsuna face-grounded. **_Sounds Reborn-like..._**

* * *

 **Watching Hetalia : World Series... I know I shouldn't be watching anything right now when it's busy... But I can't help!**

 **And oh! Happy belated Hundred reviews!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Tsuna closed his eyes. He breathed in and out. Slowly, he focused, using the observation haki.

He quickly opened his eyes and gulped.

 ** _Oh sh-_**

''What's the meaning of this, Trafalgar Law? You should know very well that this place is-''

''Well, this is my vacation house. And for your information the rule applie-''

''Kufufu. Vacation house? Worst lie one eve-''

'' ** _Nebbia._** No one asked your opinion. Continue talkin-''

''It's the speech interruption party!'' Tsuna exclaimed. Glares were directed to him. ''What?''

''Seems like you've gone to changes, Tsunayoshi,'' Mukuro said. ''To think you've grown guts to even interrupt like that. Interrupt fearsome men no less.''

''Well,'' Tsuna shrugged. ''Two years on a deserted island with Hibari-san had its effect I guess?''

''... Two years?'' Mukuro's brows furrowed.

* * *

 **I'll have the next chapter done by tomorrow or the next day after that.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

Law.

Mukuro.

Smoker.

Tsuna.

Law.

Mukuro.

Smoker.

Tsuna.

La-

''Can we just hurry on and get to the point already?'' Smoker said annoyed.

''I agree. Kufufufu,'' Mukuro said.

Tsuna chanted in his mind, **_He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. He's co-_** ''Mukuro, we need to talk seriously and catch up on _things_ ,'' Tsuna said. ''Perhaps, you've got a private place for us to talk with?''

''Back of the lab, Tsunayoshi,'' Mukuro said as he vanished into mist.

Tsuna turned to the marine and warlord. ''Then, I'll leave you to your own devices.'' he bowed before taking off.

* * *

By the time Hibari arrived, it had been Law's and Smoker's fight against each other. The latter on the losing side.

''... Herbivores,'' he said.

He caught Law's attention.

''Tonfa-ya,'' his eyes widened. ''You must be looking for Tuna-ya... You just missed him 20 minutes ago along with _Nebbia_ .''

Hibari's brows rose. **_N. E. B. B. I. A...?_**

* * *

Tsuna frowned. ''That means a day back there in our world is equivalent to 3 weeks here?''

''Pretty much,'' Mukuro hummed in agreement. ''You didn't answer me earlier. Where's the birdie? I'm in the mood of agitating him right now.''

''Oh no,'' Tsuna groaned. ''Please _don't_.''

''Kufufufu. I'm just joking,'' the mist said, '' _but really..._ '' he mumbled.

''Hm? What was that? I didn't catch on the last part..." Tsuna said as he strained on his ears.

''Nothing, Tsunayoshi,'' Mukuro 'kufufufu'ed. ''Just talking to myself.''

''What's with this place by the way?'' Tsuna asked.

''This place? Hm... That reminds me,'' Mukuro hummed. ''This place is utterly _disgusting_ much like the mafia... Mr. Clown, who owns the place, kidnaps children and experiments on them,'' he huffed. ''His _slaves_ are rather blinded. Those fools knew nothing about their _Master,_ '' he shook his head, clicking his tongue. ''Actually, you came at the right time, otherwise I could have massacred them like how I did with the Estraneo Famiglia. I've endured months of patience in this place already.''

 _ **Thank god you didn't!**_

* * *

 **Got my final exam tomorrow. But I might update...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

''... And suddenly,'' Mukuro sighed. ''We've gone and rescued the kids in a heart beat.''

''Quit complaining!'' Tsuna said.

True enough, behind them were... kids in all ages and sizes. Tsuna had been horrified to see 'giant'fied children.

Lambo and Ipin were handful enough when they're small and five. What about this giant kids who aged older than the two?!

''Onii-san/s,'' asked a kid. ''Where are we going?''

''Kufufufu... To freedom, my dear.''

* * *

''Smoky and Torao! It's been a while,'' Luffy said as he arrived. ''Oh! Hi-guy, you're already here!''

Hibari didn't respond. He was as still as a rock.

 ** _Nebbia? Nebbia. Pineapple._** **Nebbia...**

Purple began to cover the skylark's body, sending people alarmed.

''W-what?''

''A devil fruit?!''

Flames bursted out much like how it did the very first he encountered Genkishi...

 ** _Irritation._**

''Whoa! Hi-guy's on fire! Quick-''

Cue for a snow ball to hit the ex-prefect.

 ** _Twitch._**

The onslaught didn't stop.

''Oh my gosh. Luffy, st-''

His crew was too late... too late to give the warning.

Law, Smoker, the Straw Hats and the rest of G-5 winced as the disciplinarian bit the rubber man to death with his 'haki'fied tonfa.

* * *

 **Sick! Curse you joint pains, fever, runny nose and asthma!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

When Tsuna and Mukuro bursted out along with the kids, they hadn't expected a full blown biting session courtesy of Hibari.

Tsuna's face was pain-striken. Meanwhile his companion had an amused smile lingering on his mouth.

Took Tsuna a full minute to remember...

 ** _Oh my god! I was supposed to keep Mukuro away, per Hibari's line of sight!_**

''My, my, my,'' Mukuro said a loud. ''You've gone violent as ever, birdie.''

Hibari stopped his assault to the poor young captain, his doctor immediately went and tended him.

'' **Pineapple** ** _herbivore_** ,'' Hibari growled.

Great animosity swelled up on air.

Tsuna kept glancing back in forth between Mukuro and Hibari. Panic filled him. Surely when the two fight, they wouldn't destroy the entire... island. But, that doesn't mean they can't wreck anything how storms do. In fact, they can do damage more than storms do!

 ** _Asdfghjkl?!_**

''H-hey Tuna!'' Luffy managed to call out. ''S-so wanna join my crew?''

''Uh... I'll think about it?'' Tsuna sweat dropped. **_He still ain't giving up about recruitment!_**

Mukuro lunged, syncronized with the skylark. His trident materialized on his hand.

A loud clang was heard, echoing somehow althroughout the place.

That wasn't the end.

 **Clang... Clang.. Clang. Clangclang** ** _clangclangclangclang._**

The two furiously attacked each other.

''Awesome!'' Chopper exclaimed. ''Like Zoro and Sanji!''

''Remind me to challenge those two sometime,'' Zoro said.

''Hm,'' Robin hummed. ''Aren't they warlords over there?''

''Yohohoho! Trafalgar Law-san and Sawada Tunayoshi, was it?'' Brook asked loudly.

''IT'S TSUNAYOSHI!'' Tsuna exclaimed.

''Tuna, it is...'' the Straw Hats said.

 ** _It suddenly became official?!_**

* * *

 **Did you know I don't eat fish with the exception of tuna? I noticed just now...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

The lab... was half gone. Literally.

''Okay,'' Nami said. ''Someone needs to stop those two like _now?_ '' she turned to Tsuna. ''And what's with those kids?!''

''Oh yeah! Smoker-san,'' Tsuna turned to Smoker. ''Please help this kids! _Nebbia_ said that they're kidnapped from their respective islands!''

Smoker widened his eyes.

''Kufufufu. I don't remember telling you that,'' Mukuro said as he dodged a tonfa strike. ''Wait, maybe I did...''

Smoker scowled at Law's direction.

''Well? Your thoughts, _Trafalgar Law_ ?'' he said mockingly. But Law just shrugged.

''Cat's out of the bag I guess,'' he said cooly. ''Not mine though. Since there's quite a handful of you, you lot will be tough to clean up. But really, I don't care at all. Though...'' he turned to Luffy. ''In this island- this lab -resides a key. That key will be the key to defeat an emperor. What do say, Straw Hat-ya? Would you like to form an alliance with me?''

''Which emperor are you talking about?'' Luffy asked, interested.

Snowy breeze blew. Law let the air be tense before he spoke again.

''Kaido of the hundred beasts,'' he said.

''Ehhh?!'' Nami and Chopper exclaimed.

''Okay!'' Luffy agreed without second thoughts. Laughing even.

''EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!''

 ** _I think something historical just... happened,_** Tsuna thought.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up tomorrow...**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

''Tuna! Hi-guy! Pineapple! You guys should join us too,'' Luffy said.

''Hn. **_Pineapple_** ,'' Hibari grunted.

''Oh shut it, **_Hi-guy_** ,'' Mukuro said. ''Seriously? **_Hi-guy_** ? You might as well be called **_Hibirdie_** like your bird Hibird.''

Hibari growled. He moved to attack once again, though was stopped by his Sky.

''Okay, we had enough of the violence,'' he said. ''You had your fill. That goes same to you too, Mukuro.''

The trident on the Mist's hand disappeared. ''Pray and tell why hadn't you stopped us earlier?''

''Hm,'' Tsuna hummed. ''I guess I felt utter satisfaction to see the half of the lab gone and it wouldn't hurt me to let you do what you want for now. No Reb-'' he suddenly shuddered.

(''I challenge you to finish that sentence, Dame-Tsuna,'' Reborn said, his gun on his hand. ''I'll have my bullets Byakuran-powered to reach where you are right now.'')

''And Luffy-san, that's a no,'' Tsuna said as he turned to the boy.

Then all of a sudden, the brats went ballistic.

''C-candy!''

''C-Candy!''

''C-CANDY!''

They began to act less like kids and more like drug addict people who didn't get drugs.

''What's going on with this kids?!'' Tashigi exclaimed. ''S-Sawada?!''

''Mukuro did say they were experimented on...'' Tsuna said.

''They're just craving for sweets,'' Mukuro said. ''Tsunayoshi gets like that when he doesn't eat sweets like fo-''

''I don't get like that!'' Tsuna said.

''Of course,'' Mukuro chuckled. ''I'm just joking... Must have been the treat that Mr. Clown gives them.''

''Regarding that,'' Law began. ''I'd like you to kidnap Ceasar for me, Straw Hat-ya.''

''Sure!''

''Just like that?! Luffy, you can't just-''

''Torao's a good guy! Trust me,'' Luffy said. ''He saved my life.''

''On a whim,'' Law added. But the young captain ignored him altogether.

''And even if he does end up being a bad guy which I'm certain he's not,'' Luffy said. ''I have you guys training for me for 2 years!''

* * *

''Seems like your welcoming party betrayed you,'' Monet said.

Ceasar gritted his teeth. ''What?! That Law!''

''Well, well,'' Vergo started. ''I doubt you need to be worried about those kids outside.''

''What?! The kids are outside?!'' Ceasar exclaimed.

''Er, yes. They escaped an hour ago,'' Monet said.

''Why didn't you te-''

Vergo fake coughed. ''I wasn't referring to the children. Well,'' he said. ''Law's no problem as well as his fellow Shichibukai. I'll have to get rid G-5 though.'' he shook his head. ''They've been good minions.''

''Well, do me a favor and get the children back to me will you?'' Ceasar said. ''And bring this treats with you. They'll be sure on going back inside with them.''

''I forgot to mention but Block A and half of Block B had been... destroyed,'' Monet said.

''SAY WHAAATTTT?!''


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

They had separated.

Marines went and took the kids- confining them to keep them from hurting anyone.

Law and the Straw Hats rushed to where Ceasar was.

The Vongola group... They just did what they could.

''Where are you going, Hibari-san?'' Tsuna asked as the older man walked inside.

''Going to bite herbivores to death,'' he said.

 ** _Ah~ That was a stupid question..._**

''I'm off to terrorize people,'' Mukuro said as he disappeared.

Wind blew through Tsuna.

 ** _Ah. Sweet alone time... If I went, it would be an overkill._**

''I'm such a lonely person,'' Tsuna cried out. Alone. ''Well, I could always make a snow man...''

* * *

''Uh, guys...'' Chopper started. ''Where's Zoro?''

Groans were heard.

''What about him?'' Law asked, confused.

''He's lost,'' Nami said. ''Again!''

''Freaking moss-head,'' Sanji said.

''Go look for him, Sanji-kun,'' Nami ordered.

''Yes~, Nami-swan!'' Sanji noodle-danced. ''Where are you, shitty moss-head?!'' the cook shouted as he went to a different direction.

* * *

''Where?'' Zoro asked as he stood on a hallway. Beside him was a large metalic door. ''Man, those guys are lost again.''

He cut the door open.

''Hm? It's a dead end!'' he exclaimed as he went in. He looked around and noticed something weird.

''Who are you (de go zaru)?!'' the something weird shouted.

''What the heck?!'' Zoro exclaimed.

* * *

 **Double update~**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

''Shirorororo,'' Ceasar laughed. ''Aren't you forgetting something, Law?'' he held out a cube with a heart inside.

Law clicked his tongue. The scientist squeezed it. Law expected pain but there was none. Instead, the heart dissipated...

Law blinked. He stared at Ceasar with a poker face.

''Maybe, we don't really have ally up at all,'' Law said as he set up his 'Room'.

''Eh?! No way!'' Luffy exclaimed. ''Torao's my ally. You're my ally and nakama and that's final!''

 ** _... Okay, can't back out from the alliance,_** Law thought. **_More importantly where the fuck's my heart?!_**

* * *

Terrified screams rang althroughout the air. Mukuro chuckled.

It was music on to his ears.

Suddenly, he held something on his hand. ''Maybe I should give this back,'' he wondered. It was pounding. ''Kufufufu. I wonder who does this belong to.''

* * *

''Gah! Finally found you, Moss head!'' Sanji exclaimed as he spotted the swordsman.

''Huh?! What was that, Curly cook?'' exclaimed the green head.

''Well, I had to look for you every inc- Oi, what are you holding?'' Sanji stopped his ranting and stared at the swordsman's hand.

''A severed head what else?'' Zoro shrugged. ''It talks too.''

''What are you talking abo-''

''I'm deeply in debt to you, Mr. Swordsman,'' the head said. Though his parts seem to be in wrong places. ''Truly in debt but perhaps can you try and fix my face again? I know something is amiss...''

''Your existence is something 'amiss' it self! What the fuck are you?!'' Sanji exclaimed.

* * *

 **Another update for today... My drive run out so it might take me awhile to update... Not exceeding 2 days of course.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

Tsuna beamed at the big family of snow men he had made. Mother, father, sister, brother, uncle, aunt, grand parents... Or at least what he had made them into.

Tsuna might be more capable than ever but his tutor forgot to teach him how to make snow men...

Okay. That. was. a. joke.

Then all of a sudden, baby snow man's head flew to his face.

''Wha-!'' Tsuna cried out in surprise.

''My, my,'' Vergo's voice was heard. ''What would a warlord be doing here?''

 ** _Is that a burger patty on his cheek?_**

''Er... Hello?'' Tsuna nervously muttered. His H.I ringing bells. The man wasn't a good news it said. ''May I ask who you are?''

''Doffy was quite right with his thoughts about you, Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' Vergo said as he struck. His body was... 'haki'ful. ''Seems like the warlords position would be vacant today.''

''Why?'' Tsuna asked though he knew it was unnecessary.

''Because you're dying here and now,'' the man said as he pulled another attack against the brunet.

* * *

''The kids are out of our control, Smoker-san!'' Tashigi reported. ''At this rate, they'll break through the chains!''

Smoker clicked his tongue. He should be chasing Staw Hat right now but...

He couldn't possibly leave the kids... drugged kids alone, could he?

He might look like some brute or what so ever but when it comes to people in need, he couldn't possibly leave them alone.

Beneath his scary scarred face was a kind spirit for the civilians.

He only growled at pirates...

 **Boom!**

''What?'' he snapped out of his thoughts.

A marine rushed inside his room.

''Smoker-san, Cute Captain-chan! I saw Vergo-san fighting the warlord Sawada right outside, sir!''

''Vergo(-san)?!'' exclaimed the two higher marines.

''What the heck is he doing here?!'' exclaimed Smoker as he ran out of the room. Tashigi hastily followed him.

Outside they saw the warlord and the head of the entirety of G-5 fight with equal foot hold...

Okay, not really equal.

Vergo was up by a few inch.

Didn't stop Tsuna from fighting back though.

Both of them were fighting with coated hakis. Punching, kicking each other.

Consentration was immense however Vergo immediately broke contact and somehow teleported himself behind some of the lower G-5 marines.

He held a finger out and just as Tsuna turned to his direction, he thrusted it to the marine's chest.

Smoker's, Tashigi's and Tsuna's eyes went wide.

''What the are you doing?!'' Tsuna exclaimed, angry.

''Getting rid of trashes, what else?'' Vergo replied.

''W-what are you?'' Tashigi stuttered.

''Ah,'' Vergo said. ''Smoker, Tashigi, makes things easier. But let me finish with these flies first.''

Fastly he went, his fingers digging on to fleshes.

''WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!'' Tsuna exclaimed, raging.

''You don't know?'' Vergo stopped for awhile. The lower marines cowered, some hid them selves while others froze on their places. ''I'm Vergo. The head of the G-5 imbeciles.''

''THEN WHY ARE YOU?!'' Tsuna shouted.

 ** _Back to his world, people knew what the things Tsuna hates... Common knowledge was that the lad hates violence. He wouldn't fight for himself and gets himself bullied._**

''Because they knew something they shouldn't and I have no use for them now,'' Vergo replied.

 ** _But most of all, he hates anyone who hurts his family and friends. He hates people who don't give importance to their friends and use them like tools, throwing them when not useful anymore..._**

'' **YOU PIECE OF SHIT..!** ''

It was a rare occurence for the Sky to cuss. He never really cuss actually. But somehow, he got influenced by his Storm. Who never gets influenced by their besties? Well?

Tsuna's sky flames erupted. Flame ignited on his forehead. He wore his mittens and disappeared from their sights.

He reappeared behind the what he calls now menace. Moved to chop him but got intercepted.

''Seems like you've gone serious, warlord,'' Vergo said. ''Why don't you entertain me?''

* * *

Hibari and Mukuro, despite both in different places, turned their backs to a certain direction.

Both certainly felt the flame activity to whom only their boss belong.

''The shit's going down,'' Mukuro chuckled.

Meanwhile, Hibari debated whether he should continue the path he was trecking or abandon it and fight the little animal.

* * *

 **I-I felt Tuna-fish's rage from here... C-cool... And, please don't expect for a full fight or something... I suck big time at those. So I might type the ending of the fight directly. Depends on the feels.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

''Wo-woah!''

There was a tremendous tremor that shook the land. And all of a sudden, quarter of the lab had gone and burned without leaving traces, even ashes.

Straw Hats gaped. Law had his mouth agape a little. Ceasar appeared to be the one who's the most shocked, his mouth dropped on the floor.

Cold, warm breeze... Okay, that didn't make sense. Well, anyway, breeze entered the room.

A figure made itself known. It was Tsuna, himself.

''Ah,'' he said. ''I think I have over done it.''

'' _Over done?!_ '' they reacted.

''Oh, everyone!'' Tsuna smiled. ''Here you are...''

For some reason, Ceasar felt strongly the urge to shudder and ran away from the brunet.

''Oi, Tuna,'' Luffy asked seriously. ''Who did you beat up?''

''Hm? He called himself Vergo,'' Tsuna said. Law's eyes widened. ''You know him?''

''Nah,'' Luffy replied.

''But it seems like Law-san knew that person,'' Tsuna said. ''I hope I didn't som-''

''He wasn't a friend,'' Law said. ''It worked to our favor that you beat him.''

''You mean reduce to less than ashes?'' Mukuro appeared next Tsuna. ''Kufufu...''

Hibari was the next one to arrive. ''I'm done cleaning. Fight me, little animal.''

Tsuna sighed. ''After everything maybe? Place it on my tab.''

* * *

Monet frowned. This wasn't one of their desired events. Definitely not when SAD had been annihilated along with the quarter of the remaining half of the lab... Or was it half of the remaining half?

She clicked her tongue and contacted 'Joker'.

The denden mushi rang and a 'gacha' was heard.

''Hm? Monet?'' said the other person on the line.

''Young Master,'' Monet started. ''This is terrible.''

''What is it?'' asked 'Joker'.

''The SAD,'' Monet started, ''has been obliterated. Vergo, he got-''

''Oya, oya,'' Mukuro appeared behind. ''I haven't forgotten you just yet, Miss Monet.''

Monet opened her mouth to scream yet never got a chance to as mist began to claim her.

''Monet? What's happening?!'' 'Joker' demanded, alarmed and furious. Well, who wouldn't be when you found out when the SAD was destroyed. ''Who's there behind you?!''

Mukuro transformed. ''Nothing, Young Master,'' he said, his voice sounded like Monet's. ''It was just Ceasar's latest stray, _Nebbia_ .''

''What about Vergo?'' 'Joker' asked. ''You mentioned him earlier. What happened to him?!''

''He... He has betrayed you, Young Master. He had lead the attack against the SAD,'' Mukuro had a malicious grin onto his lips. ''Ceasar had gone and fled somewhere...''

'' **What?** '' Mukuro could imagine veins popping. ''Pray and tell me why hadn't you done anything?''

''P-pardon me, Young Master,'' Monet-Mukuro said. ''I was preoccupied with Straw Hat's peculiar crew.''

'' **I'm visiting there now,** '' the underworld boss said. ''Update me with happenings.''

With another 'kacha', the snail went off.

* * *

''That's the situation,'' Mukuro said. ''What will we do now? What will **you** do now?''

Law twitched. None of it was heading to their way. None of his plans were flowing smoothly. He massaged his temples.

''The Straw Hats and I will have Ceasar with us,'' Law began. ''We'll be heading towards Dressrosa.''

''Then, Smoker-san, the G-5 and I will be heading to Vega Punk,'' Tsuna said.

Truly, the drugs were now taken from the kids' bodies with the help of Law. But further examinations were needed before the children were to be shipped to their homes.

''Then, I'll be staying here to wait for _Joker's_ arrival,'' Mukuro said. ''I'll be posing as Monet for awhile, acting as undercover for you lot.''

''Then, it's decided!'' Tsuna clasped his hands together happily. Now he was back to his original destination.

''Where's Zoro?'' Luffy asked. ''Sanji too.''

''I hope those two weren't caught up with the...'' Robin started.

''Stop with that morbid imagination, Robin!'' Usopp's voice was heard.

''Usopp-san!'' Brook exclaimed. ''Franky-san too... What are you two doing here? Weren't you?''

''I got super bored~'' Franky said. ''Then, we found a torso!''

''We thought it would be somehow connected to _Ashimarou_ ...'' Usopp said as he stared pointedly at Luffy's hindlegs.

''I totally forgotten about Luffy-san's extra legs! Yohohohoho!'' Brook laughed. ''It totally felt like nothing was amiss and all.''

* * *

 **This wrote by itself... I haven't read this myself. So if doesn't make sense, please do tell me.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

"So…" Tsuna started.

Smoker groaned. "Do me a favor and say nothing, brat."

But still, Tsuna grinned. "Then, shall we start to head to Vega Punk, yes?"

Smoker gritted his teeth.

"Surely, the kids are our priority here," Tsuna said. "Isn't that right, Smoker-san?"

Smoker glared at the teen. He gave a huff and clicked his tongue. He gave his order to his men who shouted affirmations in return.

"Yes!" Tsuna exclaimed as he boarded the Marine ship. Smoker grumbled as he too, boarded the ship after the brunet.

"Straw Hat! Trafalgar! I'll let you go for now but I swear," Smoker shouted, "I will catch you!"

Luffy laughed. "See ya', Smoky!"

Law said nothing.

And the ship sailed away…

* * *

"GAH!" Zoro exclaimed. "The hole closed up!"

"What did you say, stupid swordsman?!" exclaimed Sanji.

But true to our favourite moss head's words, the hole up above them had closed up.

"Tch. Right after I cut it open?!'' Zoro said.

"Well, it's your fault we're stuck here, you stupid!" Sanji said. "And we've gone and picked up a severed head and a dragon! Are you Luffy the Second?!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro shouted. His face red in anger or was it embarrassment? "JUST GO AND FLY! YOU CAN DO THAT, CAN'T YOU?!"

Well, let's just say that after many struggles, they got out of the garbage site underground with badass exits. On Sanji's shoulders was a dragon (much like Luffy in canon verse) while on the other hand, Zoro had a head clasped on his left arm looking like a basketball player with his basketball.

* * *

 **ARGHHH! It's supposedly summer but why'd I have to go back to school tomorrow to help with the Moving Up Ceremony Preparations?!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

''Tch.'' Law clicked his tongue. Luffy blinked at that.

''What's wrong, Torao?'' he asked.

''My plans are in a tormoil,'' the warlord said.

''Psh,'' Luffy said. ''Who needs boring plans any way?''

Law twitched. ''What. did. you. say.'' he narrowed his eyes. ''Do you know how our sit-'' A tonfa hit his head.

''Silence.'' Hibari growled.

''Tonfa-ya.'' Law twitched. ''You didn't just do that.''

''Hn. I can do what ever I want,'' Hibari said as he closed his eyes, his back leaned on some wall.

''Lu-'' Nami and Usopp started. ''-ffy!'' they pointed at the skylark. ''Why's this guy still here?!''

''You ask why? Because Tuna asked me to,'' Luffy said with a grin.

''Why the heck are you even agreeing to him?!'' Usopp exclaimed. ''He's a warlord, Luffy!''

''Well, like Torao, he saved my life and Ace's,'' Luffy said. ''This is the very least I could do. Besides, I spent 2 years with him training and he wasn't bad! He's a good guy.'' he pouted.

''Really?''

Luffy never told them the details of the war. So this fact came as a suprise.

Luffy nodded. ''He saved us before we got scorched by Akainu...''

There was silence...

''Well, anyways,'' Law started. ''I had originally planned for Ceasar to become our hostage and give demands to Doflamingo. However, since Nebbia-ya made that story up, it'll become suspicious... I've decided to abandon it all together.''

''Yes! To hell with stupid plans! We don't need any!'' Luffy exclaimed happily.

''Are you an idiot?'' Law groaned. ''Okay. We need a new plan.''

''NOOO!'' Luffy screamed.

''SHUT UP, YOU DUMBASS!'' Nami yelled, hitting her captain's head.

Law gaped albeit. What crew mate hits their captain?

''Oh yeah,'' Usopp started. ''We hadn't warned you.''

''Warned me about what?'' Law asked, feeling dreadful.

''Luffy,'' the long nosed teen stared at the said lad, ''probably has... uh, different perspective about everything and even if you think of some clever plan up in your sleeves, you can't get him to follow it!''

''That's right! What he said,'' Luffy sounded that he was practically proud about that.

''That's...'' Law sighed and face palmed. ''... quite a problem.'' he straightened. ''But I'll cope up with what I have since there's no other...'' he looked at Luffy disdainfully. ''... choice.''

Luffy just smiled.

* * *

 **There are too many people for me to remember! My memory's not that good... Well, SH + Law + Kin'emon & Momo are now off to Dressrosa! They are now admist of sailing. Sorry if I hadn't mention that in any narration. My mind's quite in a shamble right now so kinda forgot.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

"So," Robin started. "What are our goals in Dressrosa?"

"We need to destroy the SMILE Factory," Law said. "Kaido is gaining more and more devil fruit users via the SMILEs. We need to stop that in order to at least weaken his army of zoans."

''So,'' Sanji asked. ''What are these SMILEs and SADs are you speaking of since the Punk Hazard? They sound like emojis...''

''Sanji, what emojis?'' Usopp asked.

''Hmmm... Dunno,'' Sanji shrugged. ''It just slipped out of my mouth.''

''SAD was supposedly our main goal back at Punk Hazard,'' Law explained. ''It is some substance needed to make SMILEs. In other words, a requirement. Without it, the production of SMILEs are good as gone.''

''But, isn't there a chance they could just make it again?'' Nami asked.

''You're right,'' Law said. ''If only they had the scientist to work on it...''

Law glanced at the captured Ceasar. Then everyone were like...

''Ohhhhh...''

''SMILEs, on the otherhand, are artificial devil fruits,'' Law finished.

.

.

.

''That's all?'' Usopp asked.

''What do you expect?'' Law shrugged.

''Hm... Maybe an extra long explanation?'' Usopp said. ''With loads of things that can't be understood?''

''... I don't want to waste my saliva,'' Law said. ''Especially when-'' he looked at Luffy. ''-everything I say won't go to this head of his.'' he poked Luffy at the forehead.

''True...'' the Straw Hats nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

 **I'm debating whether to write the filler or not. It's not like I don't like it... No. Totally not. In fact. I like it because Law and Luffy are in it together... Very lovely for a fujoshi like me who ships them... (Though no romance tag in this story cause I don't wanna ruin it [the story and the shipping].)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

''Hi-guyHi-guyHi-guyHi-guyHi-guyHi-guy-''

''Shut up,'' Hibari growled.

''Let's play Tag!''

And so they did. By Hibari's rules of course with tonfa on top...

* * *

Mukuro once again transformed into one Monet.

''So it starts,'' he said to himself.

And as if on cue, Doflamingo landed just in front of the disguised man.

'' **Monet,** '' Doflamingo asked with bulging veins on his forehead. '' **Where are they?** ''

''Y-Young Master,'' stuttered Mukuro/Monet. ''They've escaped. I-I wasn't able-''

'' **Enough,** '' Doflamingo said. ''To say I am dissapointed in you is an understatement...''

His voice sounded calm but Mukuro knew more than that and wasn't fooled. The man was beyond furious.

Mukuro said nothing, acted how Monet would be and such.

''Why was Straw Hat here?'' Doffy asked.

''Their motives remain unknown, Young Master,'' Mukuro said. ''But it would seem like they have stumbled upon here by accident.''

Doflamingo seemed to be in a deep thought.

''Young Master?''

''Did they see anything? Know something?'' the man asked.

'Monet' shook 'her' head. ''They remained clueless as I have made sure of that.''

''Vergo.''

''With the G-5...''

''You know how unlikely that sounds, my dear Monet?''

''I-''

''We're going after them. Which direction did they go?''

''To Vegapunk's location it would seem,'' 'Monet' answered. **_Kufufu... Survive this well, Sawada Tsunayoshi._**

* * *

Tsuna twitched. He headed towards the crow's nest. Offered himself to take the job.

He checked every horizon with a sinking feeling of dread.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

Some days later, the Pirate Alliance have arrived at their destination... They created diversions in which they are benefited to.

Law's plan was simple: Just destroy the factory and getting rid Ceasar- ("Oi! No one said about that!" Ceasar exclaimed .) somewhere unknown.

Now Doflamingo wasn't on his throne and was busy tracing Tsuna and the G-5, they moved some what easier than of the canon events of the society.

Team Factory was composed of Luffy, Franky, Zoro, Sanji and Law himself. While the rest: Usopp, Nami, Brook, Chopper, Robin, were headed to Zou along with Ki'nemon's son, Momonosuke and the useless supposedly hostage Ceasar. Ki'nemon had himself his personal mission in which he had to find his friend, Kanjuro, who was held as a prisoner by the flamingo.

"And Tonfa-ya," Law turned to the skylark. "Stay here and guard the ship. Since most of the offence members of this crew is with me and you obviously don't have any reason to destroy the factory nor do anything in regards to mine and Straw Hat-ya's alliance. I believe that it is the best action to give."

"You didn't have to tell me," Hibari grunted. "And I have no obligation to follow you. Whether I fight or not is entirely my decision. I won't save herbivores."

The Team Zou gulped with the exception of Robin who looked at them, amused.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the monstrosity in front them. He glanced at 'Monet' who merely smirked before he gulped.

"Oya, aren't you the bunny," Doffy began. "Mind telling me where my subordinate is?"

"Subor..." Tsuna's brow's furrowed. "...dinate?"

* * *

 **My plot bunny has gone to a vacation. I'll try my best to... bring it back...**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

"..." Tsuna eyed the man suspiciously. He never really liked him since the first time he had his eyes on him.

If Tsuna were to describe him, the man was like the replication of evil itself... Cunning, sly, manipulative, evil...

He frowned. _**Subordinate? That must mean that someone in the marines is...**_

"Well, I don't have all day here, bunny," Doflamingo said. "You know very well that I'm talking about Vergo."

 _ **Vergo? Vergo.**_ **Vergo.** "Oh! That person who tried to kill me!" Tsuna's eyes widened in realization. "Sadly, he's not available, Doflamingo-san... He's gone visiting hell right now." **Literally.**

"I'm not here for games..." Doffy said, his veins bulging.

"Neither am I lying..." Tsuna smiled, his eyes smiled... it implied another.

"Nufufufu," Doffy started to float. "I figured."

* * *

"WHOA! Cool~!" Luffy exclaimed as soon as they entered the city proper.

It was a lively city, colorful as it could be with humans and toys co-existing with each other.

"Don't forget our goals," Law hissed. Because he had no doubt, the Straw Hat captain could easily push aside important matters to play around.

"So? This town's quite big," Sanji said. "I doubt the factory'll be an easy find."

"We split up," Law said. "I trust Franky-ya by himself, you and Zoro-ya together and Straw Hat-ya with me."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the two.

"Who would want to team up with this curly brows?!" Zoro talked about it as if it was blasphemy itself.

Sanji was no different... "NO. SHITTY. WAY!"

Law growled. "Well, I don't trust you enough to be able to handle Straw Hat-ya."

"He's our captain!" Zoro/Sanji said. "We can handle him fine!."

Law looked doubtful. "... Really?" _**Count how many times he got into trouble and how many times you guys were there and could prevent it from happening dammit!**_

"Okay," Sanji backed down, remembering the scene awhile back, meeting Brook and all. "Maybe not... but you can always pair me off with Franky or this moss head could just pair with him!"

"I think that's a super bad idea," Franky said. "Leaving Zoro-bro alone might as well will result to him accidentally finding One Piece and if you, Sanji-bro, were to be left alone... there's no guaranty you wouldn't flirt around the super woman all around the country."

" **FRANKY!** " Moss and Curl hissed. There was their chance to change Torao's mind...

* * *

 **Bunny's still not back...**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

Seagulls were heard making sounds along with a few small bird who were chirping. Water splashed by the ship's side. It was a normal, peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny without any shouts of ''MEAT!'', flirting and swooning, angry yells, etc. It would be all perfect if weren't for the noise that the live skeleton was making.

Hibari grunted in annoyance. He stood up from his resting place, which was rooftop of the crow's nest, and jumped down to the grassy deck. Since his mind wasn't too preoccupied, he wondered how they stayed green.

''Oh! Hi-guy-san,'' greeted our favourite skeleton. ''Is there something you need?''

''Yes,'' Hibari said.

''Yohoho! I will do my best to be at service,'' Brook said.

''Very well,'' Hibari said. ''You can start by shutting your mouth at once and give me the silence that I need for the entirety.''

At once, Brook shut his mouth for a man can't go back to his word.

Hibari 'hn'ed as he turned and began to walk away, heading to the library. Perhaps, there will be a book that can catch his interest...

* * *

 **Still on a vacation, meh. But my internet busted so here's a chapter. I don't know if I'll be able to tomorrow or the following days.**

 **I say... the end is near (because my head's empty), not for my vacation but the story... The end's going to be lame because this is the first story I'll be ever ending in my life. But hey, let me tell you, there's gonna be a sequel!**


End file.
